


Hevosvoimia

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Challenges, Competition, Haasteita, Horseback Riding, Horsepowers, Kilpailua, M/M, Mild Smut, Moottoripyöriä, Motorcycles, Ratsastusta, Romance, Romantiikka, Seikkailu, Suomi | Finnish, Vanha ficci
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harryn 21-vuotissyntymäpäivä lähestyy ja Siriuksella on kummipojalleen upea lahja. Myös Draco saapuu Harryn työpaikalle ja Harry esittää tälle haasteen, josta ei voi kieltäytyä. Luvassa vauhtia ja romantiikkaa!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuodelta 2005, kirjoitettu aika tarkalleen 13 vuotta sitten kun keväinen aurinko poltteli ja haaveilin kesästä. Sisältää erittäin paljon moottoripyöriä ja jonkin verran hevosia ;) Paikka paikoin huomaa ajan kulumisen, mutta tämä on oma suosikkini noilta vuosilta.  
> Pientä hienosäätöä ym olen tehnyt, mutta muutoin teksti on sama kuin tuolloin.
> 
> Vanha A/N: Minun Siriukseni ei ole kuollut! Minun Luciukseni on ex-kuolonsyöjä ja minun Voldemorttini on kukistettu Harryn ollessa hyvin pieni. Minun tarinassani ihminen on täysi-ikäinen vasta täytettyään 21-vuotta.
> 
> Paritus on kulunut jne jne, mutta ehkä tässä kuitenkin olisi jotain uutta? Jos ei muuta, niin ainakin tämän kirjoittaminen vähensi hieman sitä poltetta, joka alkoi tuossa helmikuun alussa ;)

_Tuulen tuiverrus kasvoilla._  
_Auringonsäteet silmissä._  
_Viileä suudelma huulilla._  
_Olen tullut kotiin._

 

* * *

 

 

## I

 

Keskikesän aamuaurinko paistoi ikävästi tummahiuksisen nuorukaisen suljettujen silmäluomien läpi. Huokaisten nuorimies raotti silmiään varovasti ja mulkaisi murhaavasti ikkunaan. Hän oli unohtanut vetää verhot edellisenä iltana ikkunan eteen ja nyt hän joutui heräämään puolituntia liian aikaisin.  
  
Huokaisten uudelleen Harry Potter nousi ylös ja raahautui kylpyhuoneeseen. Virkistävä suihku sai hänet pian takaisin elävien kirjoihin ja pirteänä hän puki päälleen kuluneet farkut ja sinisen t-paidan. Keittiössä hän vihelteli hieman nuotinvierestä jotain tuttua kappaletta, jonka oli kuullut edellisenä päivänä radiosta. Hörpättyään pikaisesti kupin kahvia Harry suunnisti ulos, napaten samalla nahkatakkinsa naulakosta.

 

Aamu oli täydellinen. Harry kuunteli kuinka pikkulinnut visersivät ja Lontoon esikaupunki alkoi pikkuhiljaa heräillä uuteen päivään. Hän vilkutti iloisesti naapurilleen, joka oli postilaatikollaan hakemassa sanomalehteä. Tämä heilautti kättään vastaukseksi ja syventyi lehteensä saman tien. Harry hymyili ja kaivoi avaimet taskustaan.

 

Ensimmäinen startti. Moottori yskäisi pienesti ja Harry käänsi ryyppyä isommalle. Toinen startti. Moottori hörähti muutaman kerran, yskähti ja sammui.  
  
"Perkele!" Harry kirosi ja yritti kolmannen kerran.  
  
Moottori suostui viimein yhteistyöhön hänen kanssaan, tosin yskien ja kakoen. Harry väänsi kaasua ja kone ulvaisi ikävän kuuloisesti. Sanomalehteen keskittynyt naapuri vilkaisi Harrya paheksuvana ja asteli sisälle taloonsa päätään pudistellen. Harry yritti näyttää mahdollisimman viattomalta vaikka moottori ulvoi kuin viimeistä päivää. Nolona Harry kaiveli hieman rypistyneen savukeaskinsa taskustaan, kestäisi ainakin yhden tupakan verran, ennen kuin kone olisi siinä kunnossa että sillä uskaltaisi lähteä ajamaan.

 

Imiessään henkosia Harry pohdiskeli tulevaa työpäivää. Hänen pitäisi ainakin vaihtaa öljyt siihen yhteen BMW:hen ja tarkistaa toisesta tulpat. Leveä virne nousi uudelleen Harryn huulille, kun hän muisteli aikaa muutaman vuoden taaksepäin. Tylypahkan päättymisen jälkeen hän oli ollut hetken tuuliajolla elämässään, mikään opiskelu ei kiinnostanut ja työnteko vielä vähemmän. Hän oli vain halunnut viettää aikaansa kummisetänsä Siriuksen ja heidän yhteisen harrastuksensa parissa.  
  
Reilun vuoden ajan hän olikin nauttinut vapaasta ja huolettomasta elämästään täysin rinnoin, kunnes Remus oli puuttunut asiaan. Remus Lupin, Harryn entinen opettaja ja Siriuksen silmäterä oli vaatimalla vaatinut, että Harryn pitäisi hankkia itselleen joko koulutus tai työpaikka. Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei kiinnostanut nuorta poikaa, kunnes Sirius oli keksinyt kuningasidean: he perustaisivat yhdessä yrityksen.  
  
Remus oli vastustellut kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, mutta tummatukkaiset miehet olivat viimein saaneet tahtonsa läpi. Rahoitus oli helppo järjestää, olihan Harrylla kaikki hänen vanhempiensa säästöt korkoineen käytössä, eikä Siriuskaan aivan rahaton ollut. Tuumasta toimeen, ja jo viikon päästä heillä oli sopivat tilat. Asiakkaitakin he saivat nopeasti ja helposti, Siriuksen ja Remuksen tuttavapiiri oli laaja ja Harrykin oli ehtinyt saamaan alalle vihkiytyneitä ystäviä vuoden aikana. Suurin osa heidän asiakkaistaan koostui velhoista, mutta oli joukossa muutama jästikin. Harryn ja Siriuksen yritys oli ainoa laatuaan velhomaailmassa joten kysyntää riitti enemmän kuin he olisivat ikinä voineet kuvitella.

 

Harry tumppasi tupakkansa ja kokeili kaasua vielä pari kertaa. Kone kävi nyt suhteellisen tasaisesti ja Harry uskaltautui lähtemään liikkeelle. Kunpa hän vain saisi pian uuden kulkuneuvon, hän todellakin tarvitsisi sellaista. Tällä vanhalla ER-5:lla ei ajeltaisi enää kuin muutama hetki, eikä olisi puhettakaan lähteä minnekään pidemmälle reissulle. Onneksi työpaikalle oli lyhyt ajomatka, vain muutama kilometri.

 

Kurvatessaan hallin eteen Harry hämmästyi hieman nähdessään Siriuksen pyörän parkissa. Kello oli juuri ja juuri yli seitsemän, ja Sirius oli tunnetusti aamu-uninen. Ihmeissään Harry parkkeerasi kummisetänsä Yamahan vireen. Hetken hän ihasteli customin kiiltävää pintaa, mutta suuntasi pian askeleensa sisälle viileään halliin. Ohimennen hän ajatteli, että päivästä tulisi kuuma, aivan liian kuuma työntekoon. _Ehkä Sirius lainaisi minulle pyöräänsä, että pääsisin kunnon ajelulle_ Harry pohti työntäessään oven auki.  
  
"Huomenta", Harry huikkasi ja heitti takkinsa tuolille.

"Huomenta", vastasi Remuksen ääni hallin perältä.  
  
Harry pysähtyi kummissaan. Ei ollut Remuksen tapaista tulle hallille, ellei sitten… Ilkikurinen virnistys nousi Harryn huulille hänen pohtiessaan, että ehkä hän oli keskeyttänyt jotain.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius huudahti pelästyneenä. "Mitä sinä…? Tai siis, miksi sinä tulit? Näin aikaisin?"  
  
Sirius oli hengästynyt ja punastui nyt korviaan myöten astellessaan Harryn luo pyyhkiessään käsiään samalla housujensa takamukseen.  
  
"Anteeksi, keskeytinkö jotain?" Harry kysyi viattomalla äänellä vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa ääneen.  
  
Eipä hän olisi koskaan uskonut, että Remus voisi olla näin kinky. Kyllä hän Siriuksen fantasiat tiesi, mutta että Remuskin? Harry hymyili leveästi kun Sirius yritti saada äänensä tottelemaan itseään.  
  
"Tuota, jos lainaisit minulle pyörääsi? Voisin käydä ajamassa pikkusen lenkin ja te voisitte sillä välin hoitaa hommanne loppuun", Harry sanoi ja ojensi kättään Siriuksen suuntaan pyytäen tältä avaimia.

"Ei", Sirius vastasi lyhyesti.

"Ai", Harry sanoi pettyneenä. "Minä luulin, että haluat toteuttaa sitä fant…"  
  
Sirius potkaisi Harrya kipeästi jalkaan, sillä Remus asteli juuri heidän luokseen iloisesti hymyillen.  
  
"No?" Remus katsoi kysyvästi Siriusta.

"Se ei ole vielä aivan valmis", Sirius sanoi vältellen ja katsahti varoittavasti Remusta, joka nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi.

"No ehkäpä me Harryn kanssa voisimme sitten juoda kupposet kahvia", Remus sanoi ja tarttui Harrya kädestä.

"Minä join jo kotona", Harry vastusteli kun Remus lähti johdattamaan häntä ulos.  
  
Hänen mielenkiintonsa oli herännyt, Sirius selvästikin piilotteli jotain hallin perällä. Harry yritti kurkotella kaulaansa, mutta Remus tempoi häntä vaativasti kädestä.  
  
"Kauanko?" Remus kysyi ja Sirius nosti yhden sormen pystyyn.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi uudelleen ja tuuppasi Harryn ulos ovesta sulkien sen perässään tiukasti.  
  
"No, mitä haluaisit tehdä tunnin ajan?"

 

He olivat menneet läheiseen kahvioon istumaan ja kun Remus oli tilannut heille kolmannet cappuccinot Harry oli karjaissut.

"Nyt riittää!"  
  
Remus nosti lempeät ruskeat silmänsä Harryyn ja nosti kulmakarvojaan hämmästyneenä.

  
"Mikä riittää?" hän kysyi ärsyttävän lempeällä äänellä.

"Tämä kaikki… salailu", Harry sanoi vihaisesti ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.  
  
Remus nosti uudelleen kulmakarvojaan, ikään kuin ei ymmärtäisi mitä Harry tarkoitti. Hetken Harry mulkoili vihaisena ruskatukkaista miestä ennen kuin kumosi kahvinsa yhdellä kulauksella kurkustaan alas.  
  
"Nyt minä valvon ainakin sata vuotta", Harry mutisi pahantuulisena ja Remus purskahti nauruun.

"Et kai sentään", tämä sanoi huvittuneena, mutta Harry tuijotti itsepintaisesti ja loukkaantuneena ulos ikkunasta.  
  
Hänen päivänsä oli mennyt lopullisesti pilalle. Hän tunsi itsensä taas viisitoistavuotiaaksi, kaltoin kohdelluksi nuorukaiseksi, jolle kukaan ei koskaan kertonut mitään.  
  
"Ehkä kymmenen vuotta osuisi lähemmäksi", Remus jatkoi ja sai Harrylta vihaisen mulkaisun.  
  
Ärsyttävän hitaasti Remus joi kahviaan, sekoittaen sitä välillä lusikalla. Muutaman kerran hän jäi haaveksien tuijottamaan ikkunasta, kunnes Harryn vaativat huokaisut pakottivat hänet keskittymään kahvinjuontiinsa. Viimein Remus kaapi viimeiset vaahdot kuppinsa pohjalta ja nousi.

"Mennäänkö?"  
  
Kun he palasivat takaisin, Sirius odotti jo heitä hallin edessä.  
  
"Vihdoin", tämä murahti ja kääntyi takaisin sisälle.

"Niinpä", Harry mutisi ja oli aikeissa seurata kummisetäänsä, mutta Remus esti häntä.

"Odota", Remus kietoi punaisen jenkkihuivin Harryn silmien peitoksi ja sai tämän huokaamaan raskaasti.

"Remus! Oikeasti! Minä en millään jaksaisi nyt näitä sinun leikkejäsi", Harry valitti, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain Remuksen iloisen naurahduksen.  
  
Alistuneesti Harry huokaisi ja vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hän kuuli kuinka hallin ovet kolahtivat ja jotain työnnettiin ulos, samassa Sirius oli hänen luonaan ja halasi tiukasti.  
  
"Hyvää syntymäpäivää täysi-ikäiselle kummipojalleni", Sirius sanoi ja irrotti otteensa.  
  
Harry repäisi ärtyneenä huivin silmiltään, mutta jäi hämmästyneenä katsomaan edessään olevaa näkyä.

 

"No? Mitäs tykkäät?" Sirius sanoi.

"Se on… se on… onko se minun?" Harry soperteli hermostuneena ja sormeili kädessään olevaa huivia.

"On, se on sinun lahjasi minulta ja Remukselta", Sirius vastasi hymyillen.

"Kiitos", Harry halasi uudelleen Siriusta ja heti perään virnistelevää Remusta.

"Ethän sinä vihaa minua lopunelämääsi, vaikka pakotinkin sinut istuman siellä kahvilassa", Remus virnisteli ja Harry pudisti mykkänä päätään.  
  
Viimein hän asteli hitaasti lahjansa luo ja kosketti hellästi kiiltävää pintaa. Se oli täydellinen. Neljä sylinteriä, lähes tuhat kuutiota ja kevyt alumiinirunko. Harry kiersi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen

lahjaansa silmät lautasen kokoisena. Välillä hän kumartui katsomaan jotain yksityiskohtaa nyökäten hyväksyvästi. Etuvilkut oli upotettu tyylikkäästi katteisiin ja vanteet oli maalattu mustiksi. Harry kumartui tutkimaan mittaristoa ja nyökkäsi uudelleen. Tankin kiiltävästä pinnasta hän näki oman kuvansa ja hymyili.  
  
"Se on upea", Harry henkäisi viimein ja astui muutaman askeleen taaksepäin.

"Niin on", Siriuskin huokasi.

"Etkö olisi halunnut sitä itsellesi?" Harry kysyi huolestuneena ja käänsi kasvonsa Siriuksen puoleen, mutta tämä pudisti päätään.

"Minä tykkään enemmän näistä customeista, kuten tästä Classic-rakkaastani", Sirius hymähti. "Sinä olet enemmän street-tyyppiä, ja olet paljon enemmän kotonasi tämän Ninjan selässä."  
  
Sirius pörrötti Harryn hiuksia ja sai tämän hymyilemään.

  
"Kokeile sitä", Sirius kehotti.  
  
Kunnioittavasti Harry painoi starttia. Moottori käynnistyi heti ilman yskimistä ja hymy Harryn kasvoilla leveni. Ei enää tupakanmittaista odotusta aamuisin.

 

Varovasti Harry istahti pyörän selkään, moottori hyrisi kevyesti ja sai aikaan kylmien väreiden aallon hänen selässään. Kierrokset nousivat ja Harry pienensi ryyppyä, tälle koneelle ei todellakaan tarvinnut antaa aikaa, se oli heti valmis. Lähes hellästi Harry silitti tankin kaarevaa pintaa ja seuraili sormillaan Kawasaki -tarran ääriviivoja. Sirius tarjosi hänelle kypärää ja otettuaan silmälasit pois päästä Harry veti sen päähänsä, hetken hän vielä asetteli lasejaan takaisin ja vetäisi takkinsa vetoketjun kiinni. Hän kiristi vielä hanskojen suut ja painoi kytkimen pohjaan naksauttaen vaihteen päälle. Pyörä nytkähti hieman ja Harry tunsi ilon kuplivan sisällään.  
  
"Menee hetki!" hän huusi Siriukselle ennen kuin löi visiirin kiinni ja kaasutti.

 

Musta pyörä liikkui kuin unelma: kevyesti ja sulavasti. Harry nosti jalkansa tapeille ja kaarsi ensimmäiseen mutkaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään varsinaista ajosuunnitelmaa, kunhan vain pääsisi kokeilemaan ja saisi hieman tuntumaa. Kuin huomaamatta vauhti kiihtyi lähes kuuteenkymmeneen kilometriin tunnissa ja Harry päätti suunnata moottoritielle.  
  
Rampin yläpäässä hän kokeili varovasti kaasukahvaa ja pyörä nosti heti kierroksia, muutama sekunti ja vauhti oli jo satasessa, Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa ääneen. Sulavasti hän pujahti muun liikenteen sekaan rampilta ja ohitti muutamaan rekan, jotka ajoivat hiljempaa. Hetken hänen mielessään kävi pettymys, ettei Britannian moottoriteillä saanut ajaa kovempaa kuin 110 kilometriä tunnissa, toista olisi Saksan autobaanoilla. Mutta harmi katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, sama se vaikka hän ajaisikin vähän kovempaa, pääasia, ettei jäisi kiinni.

 

Vauhti kasvoi kokoajan suuremmaksi ja suuremmaksi. Harry painautui tiiviimmin vasten tankkia, vaikka hän muutenkin oli jo lähes kokonaan etupleksin suojassa. Tunne, joka hänen sisällään kasvoi hetki hetkeltä oli mahtavin, mitä hän oli koskaan elämänsä aikana kokenut. Pyörä nieli kilometrejä aivan liian nopeasti, ja Harry suuntasi uudelle rampille tarkoituksenaan kääntyä takaisin.

 

Harry ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt Siriuksen halua saada pyörä lentämään, oli hän sitä kokeillut muutaman kerran, mutta hänelle oli tähän asti riittänyt varsin hyvin pyörien kosketus asfalttiin. Jos hän halusi lentää, niin sitä varten hänellä oli luuta. Harry laskeutui toista ramppia pitkin takaisin alas moottoritielle ja kaasutti. Sydän pamppaili rinnassa ja nauru purkautui kurkusta. Harry oli onnellinen.

 

Saapuessaan takaisin hallille Harry loisti kuin naantalin aurinko. Tyylikkäästi hän kaarsi pyörän parkkiin ja heilautti jalkansa satulan yli.  
  
"No?" Sirius tuli hänen luokseen hymy kasvoillaan.

"Upea!" Harry huudahti ja alkoi silmät kiiluen kertoa kuinka hänen koeajonsa oli mennyt.  
  
Sirius kuunteli hymyillen ja nyökytteli välillä. Harry ripusti kypäränsä etupeiliin ja heitti hanskat mittariston päälle.  
  
"Ei huvittaisi yhtään tehdä töitä", hän sanoi valittavalla äänellä ja katsoi kaihoten uutta pyöräänsä.

"Tiedän, mutta sinulle tuli juuri hetki sitten asiakas", Sirius sanoi ja kiersi kätensä Harryn olkapäiden ympäri. "Mutta viikonloppuna voidaan lähteä jonnekin, jos sää suosii."  
  
Vasta nyt Harry huomasi pihassa valkoisen Suzukin ja nosti kulmiaan.  
  
"Kenen tuo on?" Harry ihasteli hetken tuhat kuutioista GSX:ää.

"Minun", kuului ääni hallin varjosta ja vaaleahiuksinen nuorukainen astui kissamaisesti aurinkoon.

"Malfoy?" Harry ähkäisi hämmästyneenä.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

## II

 

Harry katseli hämmästyneenä varjoista tullutta nuorukaista, jonka vaaleat hiukset välkehtivät auringossa kilpaa moottoripyörän kiillotetun rungon kanssa. Sulavasti Draco Malfoy lipui heidän luokseen ja jäi kiinnostuneena tarkastelemaan Harryn pyörää.  
  
"Vau, kymppi ärrä", Draco sanoi ja sipaisi huomaamattomasti pyörän kylkeä sormellaan.  
  
Harry pystyi vain nyökkäämään saamatta sanaa suustaan. Oliko Malfoylla moottoripyörä? Miksi? Ja mitä Draco täältä halusi? Kysymykset risteilivät Harryn päässä.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" Harry töksäytti kysymyksen ja loi Dracoon läpitunkevan katseen.

"No mitä minä yleensä haluan?" Draco virnisti ja kyykistyi Harryn pyörän viereen tutkien etuhaarukkaa.  
  
Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli kieltää Malfoyta koskemasta hänen pyöräänsä, mutta tajusi kuitenkin ajoissa sen olevan lapsellista. Sitä vastoin hän siirtyi Suzukin luo ja kiersi pyörän muutaman kerran.  
  
"Ei paha, ei paha ollenkaan", Harryn oli pakko antaa tunnustusta Dracon pyörälle.  
  
Vaikkakin mielessään hän ajatteli omansa olevan kuitenkin tyylikkäämpi, ja varmasti myös parempi ajaa. Tosin Malfoy oli valinnut hyvin, pyörä oli kevyt ja ketterä käsitellä, vaikka kokoa sillä olikin yhtä paljon kuin Harryn omalla.

 

"No, edelleen mitä sinä haluat?" Harry toisti kysymyksensä ja Draco tuli hänen viereensä.

"Öljyt, jäähdytysnesteet ja tulpat", Draco luetteli ja Harry nyökytteli.

"Kuka tämän on maalannut?" Harry kysyi yllättäen ja Draco nosti kulmiaan kysyvänä.

"Miten niin?"

"Tätä ei valmisteta valkoisena, kuten hyvin tiedät", Harry sanoi ja kumartui tutkimaan katetta. "Ei ainakaan tätä vuosimallia. Ja jälki on kammottavaa. Oikeasti, kuka tämän on maalannut?"

"Öh… minä", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi kasvonsa pois hieman nolona.  
  
Harry näki ensimmäistä kertaa Malfoyn nolostuvan ja purskahti iloiseen nauruun.

  
"Sinä?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena. "No, sen kyllä huomaa."

"Minusta se on ihan hyvän näköinen", Draco puolusteli. "Sitä paitsi minulla meni koko päivä kun tein oikeaa värinmuutostaikaa siihen."

"Jaa, no annahan kuin ammattilainen näyttää", Harry sanoi ja kaivoi taikasauvan taskustaan. " _Poismaalius._ "

  
Harry kuiskasi loitsun niin hiljaa, ettei Draco kuullut. Pyörä palautui alkuperäiseen väriinsä, valko-siniseksi.  


"Eli haluat siitä kokonaan valkoisen?" Harry kysyi ja Draco nyökkäsi.

  
Harry kuiskasi uuden loitsun vieläkin hiljempaa ja pyörä sai uuden, kauniin valkoisen värin.

  
"Se on metallin hohtoinen", Draco nyrpisti nenäänsä katsellessaan Harryn työnjälkeä.

"Eikä ole", Harry puolusteli. "Siinä on ripaus platinaa, siksi se näyttää metalliväriltä. Odotahan vielä hetki."

  
Harry heilautti vielä kerran sauvaansa ja alakatteeseen ilmestyi hopeiset kirjaimet: HP sekä pieni salama.

  
"Miksi sinä tuon teit?" Draco tuhahti.

"Merkitsin vain työni jäljen", Harry hymyili. "No, työnnähän kaunotar sitten sisälle niin katsotaan sitä tarkemmin."

 

Sirius oli mennyt jo edeltä Remuksen kanssa ja nyt molemmat olivat kumartuneena Remuksen Harley Davidsonin puoleen.

  
"Kuule, jos sinä haluat ajaa tällä, niin voisit opetella itse huoltamaan tämän", Siriuksen turhautunut ääni kuului pyörän takaa.

"Miksi? Sitä vartenhan minulla on sinut", Remus sanoi istuen nurinpäin käännetyn pakin päällä ja tarkkaili Siriuksen työskentelyä.

  
Harry kuuli Siriuksen tuhahtavan ja Remuksen naurahtavan hilpeästi. Samalla Harry viittoi Dracoa rullaamaan pyörän haluamalleen paikalle. Hallin perällä oli rivissä jo valmiita pyöriä, vasemmalla olivat vielä työn alla olevat ja oikealla vasta huoltoon pääsyä odottavat.

  
"Tämä sinun mallisi valinta on kyllä mielenkiintoinen, itse asiassa hyvä", Harry jutteli Dracolle kaivaessaan työkalujaan esiin.

"Olisin halunnut Hayabusan, mutta isä kielsi", Draco sanoi nojaten rennosti erääseen työn alla olevaan pyörään.

"Hayabusan?" Harry ihmetteli.

"Niin, siinä vasta olisi pyörä", Draco sanoi haaveillen ja Harry nyökkäsi.

"Nopein sarjavalmisteinen, kelpaisi minullekin", Harry totesi ja kumartui irrottamaan pyörän istuinta.

"Yli 300 kilometriä tunnissa", Draco sanoi hymyillen. "Mutta ainahan sitä saa haaveilla. Olen minä tähänkin ihan tyytyväinen."

  
Harry katsahti olkansa yli Malfoyta ja hymähti.

 

Tilanne oli enemmän kuin kummallinen. He olivat olleet toistensa pahimmat kilpakumppanit koulussa, aina tilaisuuden tullen testaamassa voimiaan toisiaan vastaan. Harry ei voinut muistaa mistä kilpailut olivat alunperin alkaneet, mutta joka tapauksessa niitä oli kestänyt koko heidän seitsemän vuoden opiskelun ajan. He olivat istuneet usein jälki-istunnossa opettajien saatua heidät kiinni yrittämässä mitä hurjempia temppuja.

 

Heille molemmille oli suotu luonnostaan voimakas kilpailuvietti, joten sehän oli vain luonnollista, että he tekivät kaikkensa voittaakseen toisensa. Harrylle oli tullut enemmän kuin tutuksi Malfoyn ivallinen ääni ja kylmät silmät, sekä mitä ihmeellisimmät haasteet, joita tämä oli singonnut hänen päälleen milloin missäkin tilanteessa. Toisaalta ei Harry siinä ollut koskaan huonommaksi jäänyt, oli hänkin osannut kehitellä milloin mitäkin haasteentynkää Malfoylle purtavaksi. Ehdottomasti hurjimpia kilpailutilanteita olivat olleet huispausottelut Rohkelikko vastaan Luihuinen. Monet kerrat he olivat molemmat roikkuneet siepissä kiinni ja ottelut oli ollut pakko päättää tasatilanteeseen. Nyt tilanne oli aivan toinen, he keskustelivat lähes asiallisesti. Tilanteessa ei ollut minkäänlaista kilpailuasetelmaa. _Outoa_ , Harry mietti, _ehkä me olemme vihdoin kasvaneet aikuisiksi._ Kohauttaen olkiaan Harry käänsi huomionsa taas Malfoyn pyörään.

 

"Ai niin, siitä pitäisi tarkistaa myös säädöt", Draco totesi.

"Köhiikö se?" Harry kysäisi.

"Jep! Ja aika pahasti minun mielestäni. Käytin sen alkukesästä eräässä jästi-korjaamossa, mutta ei siitä hyvä tullut", Draco sanoi kumartuen seuraamaan Harryn työskentelyä.

  
Sanomatta sanaakaan Harry suoristautui ja katsoi Malfoyta tiukasti silmiin.

  
"Siinä menee sitten oma aikansa, toivottavasti tällä ei ole kiire", hän totesi.

"Miten pitkään?" Draco kysyi.

"Loppuviikko, voisin ehkä luvata aikaisintaan perjantai illaksi. Minulla on muitakin töitä", Harry sanoi vakavasti.

  
Malfoy mutristi tyytymättömänä huuliaan ja kävi selvästikin sisäistä kamppailua asian kanssa.

  
"Jos minä maksan vähän extraa?" Draco yritti.

"Ei onnistu", Harry naurahti. "Tästä sinä et pääse isäsi rahoilla. Perjantai, ota tai jätä."

  
Malfoy näytti erittäin tyytymättömältä ja Harryä alkoi naurattaa. Hän muisti, kuinka jo nuorena Malfoy oli tottunut saamaan tahtonsa läpi koulussa, jos ei muuten, niin lahjomalla. Mutta se keino ei tepsisi Harryyn, hänellä oli todellakin kädet täynnä töitä ja useimmiten hän teki yli kaksitoistatuntisia työpäiviä. Vaikka ei hän rahaa tarvinnut, mutta hän nautti työstään, eikä myöskään halunnut pettää asiakkaittensa odotuksia.

  
"Nyt on kiire, paras kausi menossa ja monilla on pakolliset huollot menossa", Harry sanoi vielä ja kääntyi uudelleen pyörän puoleen.

\- Onko sinulla tarjota jotain toista kulkuneuvoa siksi aikaa? Draco kysyi haastavasti.

  
Hetken Harry katsoi Malfoyta aidon hämmästyneenä. Toista kulkuneuvoa? Oliko toinen menettänyt viimeisenkin järjenrippeen? Paitsi jos… Pirullinen hymy nousi Harryn huulille.

  
"Itse asiassa on. Voit ottaa minun pyöräni siksi aikaa", Harry hymyili petollista hymyä.

  
Hetken heidän välillään vallitsi hiljaisuus Dracon tuijottaessa Harrya hämmästyneenä.

  
"Todellako? Annatko sen minulle loppuviikoksi?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.

"Jep, annan. Tässä avaimet", Harry heitti avaimet Dracolle, joka lähti tyytyväisen näköisenä kohti ovea. "Niin, se on se customin vieressä oleva punainen ER-5!" Harry huikkasi vielä hänen peräänsä ja Malfoy pysähtyi niille jalansijoilleen.

  
Vihaisena Malfoy pyörähti ympäri ja marssi takaisin Harryn luo.

  
"Ota tai jätä", Harry sanoi uudelleen yrittäen pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla.

  
Hetken Malfoy puhalteli ilmaa keuhkoistaan, mutta kääntyi sitten uudelleen ulos.

  
"Perjantaihin!" Harry huusi ja Malfoy heilautti ärtyneenä kättään.

  
Pian ulkona alkoi kuulua moottorin köhiminen ja yskiminen, ja Harry virnisteli peittelemättömän tyytyväisenä. Yksi nolla hänelle.

 

*  
  
Seuraavat päivät pitivät Harryn tiukasti kiinni työnteossa eikä hän ehtinyt ajamaan uudella pyörällään kuin työmatkat. Iltaisin hän oli niin väsynyt, että kaatui suoraan sänkyyn ja aamulla hän heräsi jo ennen linnunlaulua. Sirius teki myös pitkää päivää ja yhdessä he tuskailivat kauniita ajosäitä.

  
"Tässähän menee koko kesä hukkaan jos ei pian päästä tien päälle", Sirius harmitteli keskiviikkona ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan.

"Mitäs jos sinä pitäisit loppupäivän vapaata ja lähtisit jonnekin Remuksen kanssa", Harry ehdotti. "Minä voin huolehtia sinunkin pyöräsi."

  
Sirius näytti ensin ilahtuneelta, mutta pudisti sitten päätään.

  
"Sinä olisit yötkin täällä, jos tekisit minunkin työni", hän sanoi ja kumartui takaisin erään pyörän puoleen.

"Entäs sitten? Sovitaan vaikka, että minä saan ensi maanantain vapaaksi", Harry sanoi.

  
Hetken mietittyään Sirius suoristautui ja nyökkäsi.

  
"Hyvä on, mutta mitään stressiä et sitten ota", hän vannotti kummipoikaansa. "Tuohon harrikkaan pitää vaihtaa tulpat ja tuohon kawaan kanssa. Jätä nuo Yamahat ensi viikkoon, minä hoidan ne sitten ja mitäs muuta", Sirius katseli ympärilleen. "Etköhän sinä loput sitten tiedäkin."

"Joo joo, mene nyt ja yllätä Remus", Harry patisti ja puoliksi työnsi ja puoliksi raahasi Siriuksen ulos hallista.

"Niin ja vielä olisi sitten se VT, korjaa siitä vasen etuvilkku", Sirius muistutti vielä.

"Mene!" Harry lähes parkaisi ja iski kypärän Siriuksen rintaa vasten.

  
Vihdoin Sirius kaasutti pihasta ja Harry huokasi tyytyväisenä. Hetken hän katseli loittonevaa perävaloa kunnes palasi takaisin sisälle.

 

Perjantaina Harry oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen siitä, että hänellä olisi kolmen päivän vapaa. Edellisenä päivänä eräs Siriuksen kaveri oli tuonut pyöränsä huoltoon ja oli vaatinut Harrya hoitamaan sen heti, joten ylitöiksi oli sekin päivä mennyt. Kello näytti neljää Harryn viimeistellessä Malfoyn pyörää, ihme, ettei toinen ollut vielä tullut hakemaan sitä.

  
"Heippa!" Sirius huikkasi Harrylle lähtiessään ja Harryn epämääräinen vastaus hukkui korvia huumaavan kirousryöpyn alle.

  
Oikea alakate ei ottanut osuakseen oikealle paikalle ja Harry oli jo vähällä iskeä ruuvimeisselin siitä läpi.

  
"No no Potter, olehan sille hellä", kuului ovensuusta tuttuakin tutumpi ääni.

"Se ei ole vielä valmis", Harry äyskäisi Dracolle ja väänsi katetta hien helmeillessä hänen otsallaan.

"Annahan minä autan", Draco tarjoutui ja yhdessä he saivat aseteltua palasen paikalleen.

  
Hetken ähinän ja muutaman kirosanan jälkeen pyörä oli viimein valmis.

  
"No niin, nyt sitten voitkin viedä sen pois silmistäni", Harry totesi kun Draco oli rullannut pyörän ulos. "Niin ja itsesi myös."

"Ai, minä kun luulin, että sinä nautit seurastani", Draco vastasi hymähtäen ja tarkasteli hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa pyöräänsä.

  
Harry kaiveli savukkeensa taskustaan, ja sytytettyään yhden hän tarjosi askia Dracolle. Harryn hämmästykseksi Draco kieltäytyi pudistaen päätään.

  
"Lopetin vuosi sitten", Draco vastasi Harryn kysyvään katseeseen.

  
Olkiaan kohauttaen Harry tunki askin takaisin taskuun ja veteli pitkiä henkosia puhaltaen lopulta savut suoraan Dracon silmille. Vaalean miehen ilmekään ei värähtänyt Harryn eleestä, mikä sai Harryn kohottamaan kulmiaan hieman hämmästyneenä. Hiljaisuus venyi heidän välilleen, kunnes Harry tumppasi tupakkansa ja kääntyi mennäkseen sisälle.

 

"Kuule", Draco havahtui Harryn liikkeeseen. "Kiitos."

"Ole hyvä", Harry hymähti ja kääntyi vielä tarkastelemaan pyörää.

_  
Todellakin, tuollaisella kelpaa ajella,_ Harry pohti ja mittaili menopeliä katseellaan. _Mitenköhän se toimisi radalla?_ Samassa idea iskostui Harryn aivoihin ja hän naurahti ääneen saaden kummastuneen katseen Dracolta.  
  
"Kuulehan Malfoy, onko sinulla suunnitelmia viikonlopuksi?" Harry kysyi viekkaasti.

"Ei ole", Draco sanoi hieman kummissaan. "Mutta älä kuvittelekaan, että saisit minut treffeille", hän lisäsi vielä naurahtaen tuttuun ivalliseen tapaansa.

"Juu en, ei tulisi mieleenkään", Harry värähti pelkästä ajatuksesta, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin: "Mietin vain, että olisi kiva ottaa pikku kisa, mitäs sanot? Suzuki vastaan Kawasaki? Radalla. Ellei sinua sitten pelota, että häviäisit… minulle."

  
Harryn virnistäessä susimaisesti Dracon silmät kapenivat viiruiksi.

  
"Ei, enpä usko, että häviän. Minusta tuntuu, että se olet sinä, joka jää nuolemaan näppejään", Draco sihisi hampaidensa välistä.

"Hah, tuskinpa", Harry tuhahti.

  
Mutta salaisesti hän oli mielissään Dracon reaktiosta. Vaikkakin he olivat taas samassa pisteessä kuin kouluaikoinakin, silti tässä tuntui olevan jotain erilaista. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että nyt kyseessä oli oikea kilpailu, eikä mikään lapsellinen haaste, kuten varastaa McGarmiwan alushame. Harry tiesi, että Draco tulisi tarjoamaan hänelle radalla vertaisen vastuksen ja pieni hymy nousi väkisinkin hänen huulilleen. Draco katsoi tiukasti Harryyn hetken, ennen kuin nyökkäsi.

  
"Huomenna, sanotaan vaikka puoli seitsemältä aamulla", Draco sanoi.

"Selvä, katsotaan kumpi kulkee kovempaa", Harry lisäsi vielä ennen kuin Draco veti kypärän päähänsä ja käynnisti pyöränsä.

 


	3. Chapter 3

## III

 

Harry hyppelehti kevyesti paikallaan. Hän yritti lämmitellä lihaksiaan varovasti, sillä rata-ajo oli loppuen lopuksi rankkaa, ja vaati hyvää fysiikkaa. Harry oli pukeutunut asianmukaisesti kokonahkaiseen mustaan ajopukuun, jonka polvet, kyynärpäät sekä selkä oli vahvistettu suojilla. Liian usein kokeneetkin kuskit menettivät pyöränsä hallinnan, ja saivat rumaa asfaltti-ihottumaa ympäri kehoaan. Joskus hyvätkään varusteet eivät auttaneet, vaan iho paloi rikki kaikista varokeinoista huolimatta, tai tapahtui jotain pahempaa kuten venähdyksiä tai murtumia. Nopeasti Harry kuitenkin ravisti tämän suuntaiset ajatukset mielestään, hänellä ei ollut aikomusta kaatua, ei tänään.

 

Jännitys kipristeli mukavasti Harryn mahanpohjassa hänen silmäillessään edessään aukenevaa auringon paisteesta hitaasti lämpenevää asfalttia. Ihan pian hän saisi olla hetken yhtä tuon polttavan

kuuman pätsin kanssa. Tämä ei suinkaan ollut Harryn ensimmäinen kerta radalla, sillä eräs hänen ja Siriuksen asiakkaista oli töissä täällä ratamestarina. Mies oli usein pyytänyt Harrya koeajamaan pyöriä, testaamaan radan kallistuksia tai tarkkailemaan vaurioitunutta asfalttia korjauksia varten. Mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Harry ajoi kilpaa kenenkään kanssa. Tosin hän luotti omiin kykyihinsä. Hän oli vuosien saatossa oppinut, että jos oli oikein hyvä jossain niin sitä ei kannattanut hävetä. Ja pyörällä ajamisessa Harry tiesi olevansa hyvä.  
  
Hymy karehti tummatukkaisen nuorukaisen huulilla kun moottorin jylinä keskeytti tämän mietteet. Draco kaartoi sulavasti paikalle nyökäten Harrylle kohteliaasti. Moottorin sammutettuaan Draco riisui kypäränsä antaen auringon helliä hetken kasvojaan, kunnes käänsi katseensa odottavaan Harryyn.  
  
"Luulin jo, että jänistät etkä tulekaan", Harry virnisti ja siristi silmiään.

"Hah, turha luulo Potter", Draco tuhahti ja heilautti oikean jalkansa pyörän yli.  
  
Rinta rinnan he astelivat hallin viileyteen neuvottelemaan ratamestarin kanssa haasteensa kulusta. Hieman kinaa syntyi siitä, kun ratamestari ehdotti, että he jättäisivät niin sanotut aika-ajot väliin. Erityisesti Draco protestoi kovasti tätä vastaan, mutta joutui lopulta luovuttamaan ylivoiman edessä. Toisaalta, turhaan he aika-ajot ajaisivat, heitähän oli vain kaksi kilpailijaa.  
  
Dracon mentyä vaihtamaan vaatteitaan Harry suunnisti jälleen ulos rauhoittelemaan hermojaan. Tupakkaa paloi enemmän kuin olisi ollut terveellistä, mutta sitä se oli aina ennen radalle menoa. Vaikka Harry ei ollutkaan kilpaillut aikaisemmin, niin samainen tunne valtasi hänet joka kerta ennen rata-ajoa. Ajatus kovasta vauhdista, vapauden tunteesta ja fyysisestä rasituksesta sai hänet aina hieman hermostuneeksi. Tupakanpoltto rauhoitti täriseviä käsiä, antaen niille jotain tekemistä, samoin kun se turrutti hetkellisesti aivoja nikotiinin imeytyessä vereen. Viimein Harry huomasi helpotuksekseen Dracon saapuvan puna-valkeassa ajopuvussaan ratamestarin seuratessa tätä kädessään nippu lippuja.  
  
"Näiden merkitystähän minun ei tarvitse teille enää selventää?" mies kysyi heilutellen punaista, keltaista, valkoista, vihreää ja ruudullista lippua kädessään.  
  
Harry ravisti päätään, mutta yllätyksekseen huomasi Dracon avaavan suunsa.  
  
"Mikä ero tuolla keltaisella ja punaisella olikaan?" luihuinen kysyi kulmat kurtussa.  
  
Harry tukahdutti haukotuksen ja käänsi katseensa sivuun, ettei näyttäisi liian selvästi kyllästymistään.  
  
"No jospa nämä nyt kuitenkin käydään vielä kerran nopeasti läpi", ratamestari sanoi ja Harry huokasi. "Punainen tarkoittaa keskeytystä, silloin on hidastettava ja ajettava suoraan varikolle. Keltainen kertoo vaarasta, eli kannattaa hiljentää, radalla voi olla jotain mikä haittaa ajoa. Valkoinen viestittää, että edellä on hitaampi ajokki, mutta en oikein usko, että tätä tarvitaan tänään", mies virnisti nopeasti. "Vihreä tarkoittaa, että rata on kunnossa ja kisa voi jatkua. Ja ruutulippua minun tuskin tarvitsee selvittää?"  
  
Draco nyökkäili ymmärtäneensä.  
  
"Tarkkailkaa oikeasti näitä aina kun ajatte lähtösuoran ohi, tämä on ainut keino joilla saan teihin yhteyden", ratamestari sanoi ja molemmat kuskit nyökkäsivät vakavina.  
  
Aamu oli aikainen, eikä radalla ollut vielä ketään muuta. Ajankohta oli täydellinen, mutta samalla lisäsi huomattavasti riskiä. Jos jompikumpi heistä kaatuisi, niin voisi kestää pitkään ennen kuin apu ehtisi paikalle. Ratamestarin huolestuneisuus oli ymmärrettävää ja lisäsi taas Harryn jännitystä asteella. Hän katseli syrjäsilmällä kuinka Draco venytteli vartaloaan ja alkoi varovasti lämmitellä sitä, tämäkin nähtävästi tiesi mitä oli tekemässä. Viimein (kahden tupakan ja kymmenen vatsasta pois pyrkivän perhosen jälkeen) he olivat valmiina ja lähtivät rullaamaan pyöriään kohden starttisuoraa. Ratamestari kävi huutamassa heille vielä viimehetken ohjeet, ennen kuin hävisi ajanottotorniin lippujensa kanssa.  
  
Harry starttasi pyöränsä ja venytteli vielä viimeisen kerran käsiään nostaen ne suoraan ylös ja heilauttaen ne nopealla liikkeellä alas ravistellen niitä samalla. Hän nosti kypäränsä peilin päältä ja tarttui molemmin käsin siihen vetääkseen sen päähänsä kuin Dracon huuto keskeytti toimen.  
  
"Parempi voittakoon! Onnea!" Draco karjui moottorien metelin yli.

"Kiitos samoin!" Harry huikkasi takaisin ja vetäisi kypärän päähänsä.  
  
Aseteltuaan vielä silmälasinsa paikoilleen Harry kumartui kiristämään ajokenkiensä kiinnityksiä. Kengät olivat kevyttä materiaalia ja vahvistettu juuri oikeista kohdista kumilla. Tiukan ajopuvun lahkeet sai sopivasti kenkien sisään, niin ettei tuuli päässyt vahingossakaan tarttumaan niihin. Hanskat solahtivat Harryn käsien päälle kuin toinen iho. Ne olivat ohutta ja kevyttä materiaalia, mutta täysin tuulta pitävät. Rystysien päällä oli tummanpunaiset kovikkeet antamassa suojaa mahdollisilta päin lentäviltä hyönteisiltä.  
  
Harry istahti pyöränsä selkään ja katsahti vierellään olevaa Dracoa. Auringonsäteet taittuvat tämän hopeisesta iridium visiiristä osuen Harrya ikävästi silmiin ja hän löi oman tummennetun visiirinsä kiinni heilauttaen Dracolle kättään. He olivat sopineet, että molemmat ottaisivat ensin lämmittely kierrokset ennen varsinaista kisaa. Draco ajaisi omansa ensin ja sitten olisi Harryn vuoro. Mietteissään Harry jäi katselemaan kuinka valkoinen pyörä ampaisi matkaan hänen viereltään. Kun Dracon perävalot vilahtivat mutkan taakse Harry keskittyi hetkeksi nautiskelemaan allaan olevasta pyörästä. Moottori kehräsi pehmeänä ja kuin ajatuksissaan Harry nytkytteli pyörää jalkojensa välissä, liike tuntui uskomattoman hyvältä. _Parasta mitä mies voi tehdä housut jalassa,_ Harry hymähti omalle ajatukselleen ja jonkin ajan kuluttua hän kuuli moottorin melua takaansa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan kuinka Draco kaarsi takaisin suoralle. Tämä heilautti hänelle kättään ja Harry väänsi kaasua.  
  
Hän aloitti varovasti alhaisella nopeudella ja tunnusteli pyöränsä liikkeitä. Vaikka hän oli aikaisemminkin ajanut tuhatkuutioista pyörää, niin tilanne oli nyt jotenkin erilainen. Tällä kertaa pyörä oli oikeasti hänen omansa, eikä mikään testi-ajoissa rääkätty rakkine. Ensimmäisen mutkan kallistus meni sulavasti ja Harry uskalsi nostaa hieman kierroksia. Pyörä kiihtyi kuin unelma ja antoi huomattavasti itsevarmuutta, tätä konetta ei kukaan ollut vielä ehtinyt pilata. Harry hymyili ja taiteili lähes yhdeksänkymmentäasteisen mutkan leikiten. Radan puolivälin tietämillä olevalla pitkällä suoralla Harry viimein antoi kaasukahvan kääntyä jyrkästi alas tarkkaillen kuitenkin tiiviisti nopeusmittaria. Ei olisi järkevää huudattaa konetta liikaa, edessä olisi kuitenkin viisitoista kierrosta tiukkaa ajoa. Loput matkasta hän haki hyviä ja turvallisia ajolinjoja, paljon riippui siitä mistä kulmasta mutkaan tuli ja kuinka pyörän sai taipumaan haluttuun suuntaan. Viimein lähtösuora häämötti ja Harry hiljensi vauhtiaan, pysähtyen lopulta Dracon vierelle.  
  
Ratamestari heilautti heille kättään ja molemmat kuskit nostivat peukalonsa pystyyn, he olivat valmiina. Mies viittasi eräänlaisiin liikennevaloihin, jotka roikkuivat radan yläpuolella. Kun kolmas valo syttyisi, he saisivat mennä. Harry tarttui pyöränsä sarviin ja käsi kytkimellä hän odotti valoja. Ensimmäinen. Harry nosti vasemman jalkansa tapille napsauttaen samalla vaihteen päälle. Toinen. Syrjäsilmällä Harry vilkaisi Dracoa ja kokeili kevyesti kaasukahvaa. Kolmas. Musta ja valkoinen pyörä ampaisivat rinta rinnan liikkeelle kun sadat hevosvoimat räjähtivät vapaiksi.  
  
Ensimmäiseen mutkaan he tulivat rinnakkain, mutta Harry joutui pakostakin antamaan Dracolle tilaa ja päästäkseen itse parempaan ajolinjaan. Hetken he ajoivat peräkkäin, kunnes Harry pääsi taas rinnalle lyhyen suoran alussa. Draco kiilasi pyörällään vaarallisen lähelle ja Harry väänsi kaasua ampaisten mutkaan vähän turhankin kovalla vauhdilla. Pyörä totteli häntä kuitenkin ketterästi ja mutkasta ulos kiihdyttäessä Harry huomasi Dracon jääneen hieman hänen vauhdistaan. Tosin pitkään vaalea luihuinen ei Harryn perävaloja viitsinyt katsella, vaan kiihdytti seuraavan suoran alussa Harrysta ohi.  
  
Usean kierroksen ajan he vuorottelivat johtopaikasta. Ohituksia tehtiin tiuhaan, sillä kumpikaan ei halunnut antaa toiselle sitä vaikutelmaa, että luovuttaisi. Tosin Harry oli siitä huolimatta ajanut koko kisan rauhallisesti, säästellen omia voimiaan ja pyörän tehoja aivan viimeisille kierroksille. Draco tuntui valinneen saman taktiikan, sillä heidän lähtiessä kolmanneksi viimeiselle kierrokselle Draco kiihdytti yllättäen vauhdilla ohi, ja Harry joutui hetkeksi tyytymään perässätulijan rooliin. Tosin heti päästyään mutkasta pitkälle suoralle Harry kuroi heidän välimatkansa umpeen. Pyörät kiisivät hetken rintarinnan ja Harry huomasi näkökenttänsä kaventuvan hän päästessään viimein Dracosta ohi. Tiukka jarrutus suoran päässä ja vauhti tippui heti reilusti yli kaksisataa kilometriä tunnissa. Hetken Harryn onnistui säilyttää johtoasema, kunnes tilanne muuttui jälleen.  
  
Viimeisen kierroksen alkaessa Harry tunsi hien valuvan pitkin selkäänsä. Dracosta oli kuin olikin hänelle kunnollinen vastus, tämä pisti tosissaan Harrylle kampoihin. Harrysta tuntui, että viimeinen kierros loppui ennen kuin se oli kunnolla ehtinyt alkaakaan. Äkisti hän huomasi viimeisen mutkan edessään, ja peilistä takanaan Dracon hopeisena hohtavan visiirin. Harryn polvi viisti lähes maata hänen kallistaessaan pyörää mutkaan, pyrkien samalla luoman mahdollisimman hyvän linjan viimeistä kiihdytystä varten. Isompi vaihde silmään ja musta pyörä ampaisi mutkasta kuin ohjus valkoisen kiriessä pian rinnalle. Harry väänsi kaasua ja puri hampaansa yhteen painautuen entistäkin tiiviimmin tankkia vasten. Ruutulippu heilahti ja syrjäsilmällä Harry näki Dracon olevan aivan tasoissa hänen kanssaan aina maaliviivalle saakka.  
  
Päästyään viimein maaliin Harry hölläsi kaasua ja tiputti vähitellen vauhtiaan. Draco hänen rinnallaan näytti tekevän samoin, ja Harry heilautti toiselle kättään merkiksi ajaa edeltä vielä yksi kierros. Hän antoi Dracon ajella koko matkan edellä ja nautiskeli itse vielä hetken vauhdista ja vapauden tunteesta. Lähes pettyneenä Harry kääntyi Dracon perässä varikolle.  
  
Pyörät hohkasivat kuumuutta, samoin kuin kummankin ajajan selät olivat hiestä märät. Harry heitti kypäränsä peiliin roikkumaan, ja haroi tummaa tukkaansa.  
  
"Helvetti Potter! Se vasta oli jotain!" Dracon huudahdus kantautui Harryn korviin.

"Niinpä", tämä myönsi hymyillen leveästi, ja asteli varjoon availlen ajoasuaan.  
  
Draco seurasi häntä ja läimäisi toisen kätensä hänen olalleen. Harry tunsi toisen pursuvan energiaa, joka tarttui myös häneen ja hetken mielijohteesta hän kaappasi Dracon kömpelöön halaukseen. Draco vastasi kosketukseen ilahtuneen oloisena, mutta äkisti kummatkin näyttivät ymmärtävän tilanteen. Pikaisesti he taputtivat toisiaan selkään irrottautuen samalla hieman vaivaantuneina. Harry katseli hetken ympärilleen kuin apua anoen ja huomasi onnekseen ratamestarin laskeutuvan tornista.  
  
"Se oli tasapeli!" mies huusi jo kaukaa.

"Mitä?!" hämmästynyt huudahdus pääsi sekä Harryn, että Dracon suusta.

"Tarkistin asian kolmesti maalikamerasta. Niin se vain on, tulitte maaliin millilleen yhtä aikaa", ratamestari hymyili.

"Miten se voi olla mahdollista?" Draco ihmetteli ja Harry pudisteli myös päätään.  
  
Ratamies kohautti olkiaan, eikä pitänyt asiaa läheskään niin tärkeänä kuin mitä se oli ajajille.  
  
"Mutta täytyy vaan sanoa, että pirun hyviä te olette. Enpä ole ihan äsken nähnyt amatöörien ajavan tuolla lailla", mies myhäili tyytyväisenä ja lähti johdattamaan heitä suihkuun.  
  
Viileä vesi huuhtoi Harryn kuumottavia kasvoja, jotka hän oli kääntänyt ylöspäin kohden ryöppyävää vettä. Myös toisesta suihkukopista kuului veden valuminen, ja Harry arvasi Dracon nauttivan virkistävästä suihkusta yhtä paljon kun hän itsekin. Kisa oli todellakin ollut rankka, mutta samalla myös erittäin antoisa. Harry tunsi hyvän olon tunteen sisällään, pelkästään ajattelemalla äskeisiä G-voimia. Nautiskellen hän kertasi mielessään vielä hurjimmat ohitustilanteet ja kiperimmät mutkat.  
  
Saatuaan tarpeekseen vedellä lotraamisesta Harry sulki hanan ja astui vettä valuvana kopista ulos. Pyyhe roikkui toisella puolella kylpytilaa, ja Harry tassutteli hakemaan sitä jättäen joka askeleella märän kohdan lattiaan.  
  
"Olisit voinut ottaa sen vähän lähemmäksi, vai onko sinun tarkoituksenasi tappaa minut?" Dracon ääni kuului Harryn takaa ja tämä käännähti ympäri.

"Jos minä haluaisin tappaa sinut, niin käyttäisin kyllä jotain muuta keinoa kuin märkää suihkuhuoneen lattiaa", Harry virnisti vilkaisten Dracoa.  
  
Tämä nojasi rennosti kaakeloitua seinää vasten ja haroi pyyhkeellään kosteita hiuksiaan. Harry antoi katseensa lipua hetken toisen vartalolla, kunnes käännähti järkyttyneenä pois. Mitä helvettiä hän oli tekemässä? Tirkistelemässä kilpakumppaninsa sukukalleuksia? Nopeasti Harry ravisti päätään, kuin yrittäen karkottaa ajatukset mielestään, ja harppasi viimeiset askeleet pyyhkeensä luo. Ripeällä liikkeellä hän kietoi sen ympärilleen ja suunnisti pukukopeille.  
  
Dracon katse seurasi poistuvaa nuorukaista, ja ovela hymy kohosi tämän huulille. _Olisikohan uuden haasteen paikka?_ Draco pohti kietoen hänkin pyyhkeensä ympärilleen ja seurasi Harrya.  
  
Ulkona Harry sytytti varmaan miljoonannen savukkeensa sinä päivänä. Ratamestari oli hävinnyt omille teilleen ja Draco oli vielä sisällä pukeutumassa. Harry sulki silmänsä ja nautti raukeudesta, joka oli vallannut hänen kehonsa suihkun jälkeen. Ajatukset, joita hänen päässään oli liikkunut Dracon alastonta vartaloa katsellessa häipyivät vähitellen taka-alalle, ja Harry pohti etäisesti oliko hän mahdollisesti saanut auringonpistoksen. Mietteet keskeytyivät, kun joku tökkäsi Harrya kevyesti olkapäähän.  
  
"Mitäs haaveilet?" Draco kysyi katsoen Harrya kiinnostuneena.  
  
Harry ei voinut mitään sille, että punastui korviaan myöten.  
  
"Öh…" hän kakoi kääntäen katseensa pois.

"Kuules, minulla oli todella mukavaa", Draco hymyili vilpittömän näköisenä.

"Joo, niin minullakin", Harry vastasi hieman käheällä äänellä.

  
  
Hetken se seisoivat hiljaa tarkkaillen toisiaan. Lopulta Draco avasi suunsa.  
  
"Kiinnostaisiko sinua uusi kisa?"  
  
Hämmästyneenä Harry kohotti kulmiaan. Uusi kisa? Vastahan he olivat ajaneet tämän ensimmäisenkin. _Malfoylla on helvetin hyvä fysiikka, jos jaksaa toisen putkeen_ , Harry pohti ja arvioi kilpakumppaniaan katseellaan. Viimein hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi.  
  
"Mikä ettei", Harry kohautti olkiaan mahdollisimman välinpitämättömän näköisenä.

"Hienoa!" Draco huudahti ja virnisti ovelannäköisenä. "Minä laitan sinulle pöllön huomenna ja ilmoitan ajan ja paikan."  
  
Niine hyvineen Draco lähti astelemaan kohden pyöräänsä jättäen erittäin hölmistyneen Harryn seisomaan seinän viereen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

## IV

 

"Miten meni?" Sirius kysyi ensitöikseen tiistaina kun Harry saapui töihin.

"Mikä?" Harry kysyi mahdollisimman viattomasti, tietäen samalla, että vastakysymys ärsytti suunnattomasti hänen kummisetäänsä.

"No se rata-ajo tietenkin", Sirius puuskahti ärtyneenä.

"Ai se", Harry sanoi, kuin vasta nyt olisi muistanut lauantaiaamun kisansa Dracon kanssa.  
  
Vaikka todellisuus oli, että hän oli koko viikonlopun miettinyt asiaa. Ja vaikka hän oli kuinka yrittänyt väännellä tilannetta itselleen edulliseksi, hänen oli lopulta pakko todeta, että Draco oli ajajana yhtä taitava ja hyvä kun hän itsekin. Toinen asia, mikä häntä oli mietityttänyt, oli se, ettei Draco ollut antanut kuulua itsestään mitään vaikka oli luvannut. Lähes koko sunnuntain Harry oli nukkunut univelkojaan pois, eikä ollut edes odottanut viestiä. Mutta maanantain kallistuessa iltaan, hän oli alkanut käydä levottomaksi. Aikoiko Draco jättää leikin kesken ja luovuttaa? Siriuksen tiivis katse palautti Harryn takaisin vastaamaan toisen kysymykseen.  
  
"Se meni hyvin, kai. Tasapeli", Harry sanoi ja hymyili hieman vaivaantuneena.

"Tasapeli?" Sirius ähkäisi hämmästyneenä. "Miten… Miten se voi olla mahdollista?"

"No, täytyy myöntää, että se Malfoyn penska on ihan helkkarin hyvä ajaja", Harry antoi tunnustusta Dracolle hieman pitkin hampain.

"Niin kai sitten", Sirius mutisi ja lähti päätään pudistellen takaisin töidensä ääreen.

 

Päivä sujui kiireestä huolimatta mukavasti, ja Harry oli todella tyytyväinen tekemiinsä töihin. Eräs hankalana pidetty asiakas oli tuonut heti aamusta kahdeksansataakuutioisen matkapyöränsä huoltoon, ja Harry oli selvinnyt siitä alta aikayksikön. Päivän päätteeksi asiakas oli hakenut Hondansa pois, ja kiitellyt Harrya moneen otteeseen ripeästä ja hyvästä palvelusta.  
  
"Onko nälkä?" Sirius kysyi, kun he sulkivat yhdessä paikkoja.

"Joo, vähän", Harry sanoi, ja tajusi samalla, ettei ollut syönyt koko päivänä mitään aamiaista lukuun ottamatta.

"Tule meille syömään, Remus lupasi tehdä täytettyjä paprikoita sekä tzatzikia, eiköhän siitä riitä sinullekin", Sirius sanoi, eikä Harrya tarvinnut kahdesti pyytää.

 

Remus teki Harryn mielestä ehdottomasti parasta ruokaa, mitä hän oli koskaan syönyt. Asuessaan vielä kummisetänsä luona, hän oli aina innolla odottanut Remuksen ruoanlaittovuoroa. Sirius sitä vastoin oli taas täysin onneton patojen ja kattiloiden kanssa, eikä esimerkiksi ymmärtänyt tuon taivaallista mitä eroa eri sipulilajikkeilla oli. Siriukselle sipuli oli sipuli, olipa sitten kyseessä puna-, ruoho- tai salaattisipuli. Harry myöntyi siis kummisetänsä pyyntöön enemmän kuin mielellään. Nykyisin hän pääsi entistä harvemmin Remuksen kattausten ääreen, joten jokainen tilaisuus oli käytettävä.

 

Syötyään mahansa täyteen Harry nojasi raskaasti huokaisten taaksepäin tuolillaan.  
  
"Kiitos Remus, se oli todella hyvää", hän hymyili ystävällisesti Siriuksen kumppanille.

"Mukavaa, että pidit", Remus vastasi hymyyn lämmöllä.

"Joku saa hakea paikalle nosturin, sillä minä en liikahda tästä hetkeen minnekään", Sirius ähki pidellen mahaansa.

"Kuka käski syödä niin paljon?" Remus sanoi muka moittivana, mutta äänestä kuuli, että hän oli erittäin tyytyväinen siihen, että Sirius oli pitänyt ruoasta.

"No ei kukaan, mutta…" Sirius yritti hakea sopivaa vastakommenttia, mutta tyytyi lopulta vain huitaisemaan kädellään.

"Sinun todella pitäisi alkaa tarkkailla tuota syömistäsi, nuokin farkut ratkeavat päältäsi hetkenä minä hyvänsä", Remus huolehti vakava ilme kasvoillaan, ja kumartui työntämään sormensa Siriuksen housujen kauluksesta sisälle.

"En minä ole lihava!" Sirius huudahti ja ponkaisi ylös tuolista.

"No niin, nyt kun sitä nosturia ei sitten tarvita, ja näytät olevan jalkeilla, niin voisitkin samalla hakea jälkiruoan keittiöstä", Remus sanoi kujeellinen hymy huulillaan.

"Sinä… Sinä…" Sirius aukoi suutaan ja heristi sormeaan Remusta kohden.  
  
Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta Harry ja Remus purskahtivat iloiseen nauruun, ja sen saattelemana Sirius marssi hakemaan Remuksen itse tekemiä baklavas-leivoksia. Juuri hänen tullessaan takaisin, iso, tumma pöllö koputti ikkunaan nokallaan, ja Sirius kävi päästämässä sen sisälle.

 

Harry katseli lintua ihmeissään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt noin isoa huuhkajaa. Lintu lensi arvokkaan näköisenä Harryn luo, ja ojensi tälle jalkaansa. Siisti käsiala kuoren päällä oli Harrylle täysin tuntematon, ja varovasti hän irrotti kirjeen huuhkajan jalasta käännellen sitä hetken käsissään. Lintu lennähti vapaana olevan tuoli selkänojalle, kuin odottamaan Harryn vastausta vietäväksi takaisin isännälleen.  
  
"Keneltä se on?" Remus kysyi uteliaana, kun Harry oli avannut kirjeen.

"Malfoylta, siis Dracolta", Harry selvensi nähdessään toisten kummastuneet katseet. "Eihän Lucius nyt voisi minulle kirjoittaa."

"No mitä siinä sanotaan?" Sirius kysyi malttamattomana, ja Harry ryki kurkkuaan alkaen lukea kirjettä ääneen.

 

_Potter,_

_Kiitos viimeisestä! Minulla oli hauskaa, toivottavasti sinullakin. Mutta tilanne on edelleen ratkaisematta, kumpi on nopeampi? Otatko uuden haasteen vastaan? Toivottavasti, sillä uskon, että se tulee ratkaisemaan tämän ongelman._

_Tule ensi viikonloppuna isäni kartanoon vieraaksi, niin kerron sinulle enemmän haasteesta. Ajo-ohjeet ovat liitteenä erillisellä pergamentilla._

_Vastaustasi odottaen,_

_D. Malfoy_

 

Harry tuijotti kirjettä pöllämystyneenä. Uusi haaste? No jotain siihen suuntaan Draco oli vihjannut jo radalla, mutta tästä sai sellaisen kuvan, ettei haaste koskenutkaan rata-ajoa. Ja kutsu Malfoyn hulppeaan sukukartanoon? Harry ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi. Samansuuntaiset ajatukset risteilivät ilmiselvästi myös Siriuksen ja Remuksen mielessä, sillä molemmat näyttivät erittäin hölmistyneiltä.  
  
"Ei, älä mene", Sirius oli ensimmäinen heistä, joka sai suunsa auki. "Se on ansa tai jotain. Älä koskaan luota Malfoyhin."

"Älähän nyt", Remus yritti tyynnytellä kumppaniaan laskemalla käden tämän olalle, mutta Sirius ravisti sen vihaisena pois.

"Harry, usko minua. Malfoyt ovat petollista ja kieroa sakkia. He huijaavat sen minkä pystyvät, eritoten Lucius. Hänen bisneksensä ovat aina haiskahtaneet", Sirius yritti vakuutella nuorta velhoa.  
  
Harry oli täysin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, eikä kuullut puoliakaan Siriuksen sanoista. Viimein, kun unessa, hän nousi ja käveli keittiöön. Tullessaan jonkin ajan kuluttua takaisin, hänellä oli virallisen näköinen kirjekuori kädessään. Ripeästi hän sitoi sen huuhkajan jalkaan, ja kehotti lintua palaamaan takaisin Malfoyn kartanolle.

 

"Sano, että sinä kieltäydyit", Sirius lähes rukoili Harrya.

"Mitä? Anteeksi, en kuullut mitä sanoit", Harry havahtui viimein ja käänsi katseensa kummisetäänsä.

"Niin, että mitä sinä vastasit hänelle?" Sirius järsi sormenpäitään jännittyneenä.

"Ai. Minä sanoin ottavani haasteen vastaan", Harry sanoi hajamielisesti. "Anteeksi, mutta minusta tuntuu, että minun pitää lähteä. Pitää miettiä juttuja."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry otti takkinsa, ja asteli ulos.  
  
"Hän ei edes maistanut leivoksia", Remusksen ääni kuulosti hivenen pettyneeltä.

 

Ulos päästyään Harryn ajatukset risteilivät yhtenä sekasotkuna hänen päässään. Mikä haaste olisi? Oliko se pakko toteuttaa juuri Malfoyn kartanolla? Viestissä oli ollut jotain salaperäistä, tosin juuri sen vuoksi se olikin iskenyt Harryyn. Hän halusi selvittää tuon salaisuuden, ja hän tulisi selvittämään sen. Päättäväisenä hän käynnisti pyöränsä, eikä huomannut ollenkaan, että lähtiessä ajamaan, hänen kypäränsä roikkui kauniisti toisessa peilissä. Vasta voimakas tuulenpuuska vasten kasvoja herätti Harryn, ja hän pysähtyi vetämään kypärän päähänsä.

 

  
Loppuviikon Harry teki mietteliäänä töitään. Hän joutui tekemään todella pitkiä päiviä, koska ei pääsisi taaskaan viikonloppuna töihin. Dracon salaperäinen haaste oli tietenkin päällimmäisenä hänen mietteissään, mutta usein hän huomasi pohtivansa myös heidän rata-ajoaan. Tosin ehdottomasti turhan usein hänen ajatuksensa luiskahtivat myös ajon jälkeiseen suihkuun, sekä Dracon alastomaan vartaloon. Homous sinänsä ei ollut Harrylle uusi asia, hän oli tapaillut niin tyttöjä, kuin poikiakin. Mutta se, että hän muisteli pahimman kilpailijansa vartaloa laittoi hälytyskellot soimaan hänen päässään. Tosin olihan Dracolla hyvä kroppa, jäntevä ja sopusuhtainen, mutta silti. Harry yritti vakuutella itselleen, että kyseessä oli vain ohimenevä mielenhäiriö, joka johtui mitä luultavimmin tulevasta haasteesta, josta Harry ei harmikseen vieläkään tiennyt mitään. Eikä Draco ollut vastannut mitään hänen viestiinsä.

 

Perjantaina töidensä jälkeen Harry suuntasi pyöränsä kohti länttä Dracon ohjeiden mukaan. Mukanaan hänellä oli sekä reppu että tankkilaukku. Koska Harry ei tiennyt tulevasta mitään, oli hän päättänyt valmistautua kaikkien mahdollisuuksien mukaan. Nahkatakki sekä -housut kelpaisivat, jos hän joutuisi taas ajamaan kilpaa, mutta häneltä löytyi myös uima-asu, lenkkivarusteet, vaelluskengät sekä kompassi. Jos Draco oli vaikka järjestänyt heille velhotriathlon-radan kuuluisille Malfoyn tiluksille, joita oli huhupuheiden mukaan useita satoja hehtaareja. Tosin Harry ei uskonut, että haaste olisi niin helppo, sillä uiminen, juoksu sekä luudalla lentäminen, olivat lajeja, joissa he olivat ottaneet mittaa keskenään jo useita kertoja kouluaikanaan.

 

Muutaman tunnin ajon jälkeen Harry alkoi lähestyä risteystä, josta hänen olisi määrä kääntyä vasemmalle. Pyörä kallistui sulavasti, ja hetken Harry ihmetteli Ninjan sopivuutta matka-ajoon. Vaikka pyörä oli ensisijaisesti suunniteltu radalle, niin se oli siitä huolimatta mukava myös matka-ajossa. Käännöksen jälkeen Harry pysähtyi hetkeksi ja kaivoi ohjeet taskustaan. Muutama kilometri ja uusi käännös, tällä kertaa oikealle. Taas vähän matkaa ja jälleen uusi käännös. Harry ravisti päätään, ihmeen hankalaan paikkaan kartano olikin pitänyt rakentaa.

 

Käännyttyään viimeinkin viimeisestä risteyksestä, Harryn eteen alkoi avautua avara maisema. Molemmin puolin tietä aukesivat laajat pellot, siellä täällä näkyi muutama puu ja kaukana horisontissa häämötti tumma rakennus. Pihaan johtava tie oli pitkä ja suora, kauempaa katsottuna kartanon silhuetti oli näyttänyt normaalilta brittikartanolta, mutta lähemmäs päästyään Harry huomasi erehtyneensä. Kartano oli suunnaton, se jakautui moneen osaan ja kohosi aina kuuden kerroksen korkeudelle. Piha oli laatoitettu tummalla kivellä ja ovelle johtava alue hohti vaaleana. Kaikkialta huokui vauraus ja rikkaus, tämän paikan omistajat eivät todellakaan kärsineet rahanpuutteesta. Harry kaartoi suoraan oven eteen, johon myös Dracon pyörä oli parkkeerattu. Samassa isot tammiovet avautuivat ja iloisesti virnistelevä Draco astui pihalle.

 

"Tervetuloa!" tämä huikkasi jo kaukaa heilauttaen kättään.  
  
Harry vastasi tervehdykseen irrottaen samalla tankkilaukkunsa magneetteja.  
  
"Hetken jo ajattelin, että olet joko eksynyt, tai luovuttanut", Draco vinoili astuen Harryn viereen.

"Unissasi", Harry tuhahti saatuaan viimein laukun irti.

"Tule, näytän sinulle huoneesi", Draco lähti johdattamaan Harrya sisälle valtavaan rakennukseen.  
  
Monen käytävän, portaikon, mutkan ja hallin läpi kuljettuaan Draco viimein pysähtyi erään oven eteen työntäen kaksoisovet auki. Huone oli avara ja valoisa, sisustukseen oli käytetty sinistä ja hopeaa. Huonetta hallitsi leveä pylvässänky sekä huoneen vastakkaisella seinustalla oleva suuri takka.  
  
"Kylpyhuone on tuolla, jos haluat siistiytyä. Päivällinen on katettuna tunnin kuluttua", Draco viittasi vasemmalle ja Harry nyökkäsi kiitokseksi.  
  
_Ainakin käytöstavat nuorella Malfoylla oli hallinnassa_ , Harry tuumi riisuuduttuaan ja astuttuaan valmiiksi laitettuun kylpyyn. Vaahtoava vesi tuoksui etäisesti omenalle ja Harry veti mielissään raikasta tuoksua nenäänsä, hieroessaan samalla ajosta kipeytyneitä käsivarsiaan. Kuuma vesihöyry sumensi hänen silmälasinsa ja varovasti hän asetti ne ammeen reunalle valuen yhä syvälle lämpimään veteen.

 

Täsmällisesti tunnin kuluttua Harry kuuli koputuksen oveltaan, ja hiukset vielä hieman kosteina hän avasi sen. Draco seisoi oven takana, ja sanomatta sanaakaan tämä viittasi Harryn mukaansa. Ruoka-sali, johon Draco johdatti heidät, oli vähintäänkin yhtä iso kun Harryn ja Siriuksen paja. Seinillä oli useita erilaisia freskoja, osa esitti selvästi Malfoyn suvun jäseniä tärkeissä tilanteissa, osassa oli puolestaan kuvattuna luontoa, mutta suurimmassa osassa oli taidokkaasti kirjailtuja hevosia. Hetken Harry ihasteli niitä, mutta havahtui takanaan kuuluvaan rykäisyyn.  
  
"Potter, tervetuloa", Lucius Malfoy sanoi värittömällä äänellä.  
  
Harry käännähti katsomaan kartanonherraa ja kumarsi tälle kohteliaasti. Luciuksen takaa asteli kaunis vaaleahiuksinen nainen, Dracon äiti.  
  
"Hyvää päivää", Narcissa hymyili ja ojensi kätensä Harrylle.  
  
Tämä tarttui siihen kumartaen pienesti, ja vei sen sitten huulilleen. Tosin hänen huulensa eivät koskeneet naisen kämmenselkää ja suoristautuessaan Harry kohtasi Dracon hieman yllättyneen katseen. Ehkä tämä oli olettanut, että Harry oli maalaismoukka ilman käytöstapoja. Harry ei voinut estää pientä virnettä nousemasta huulilleen hänen lähtiessä johdattamaan talon rouvaa kohden valtavaa pöytää. Dracolla olisi todellakin paljon opittavaa hänestä. Kohteliaasti Harry tarjosi tuolia Narcissalle, minkä jälkeen hän kiersi pöydän toiselle puolelle Dracon hänelle osoittamalle paikalle.

 

Ruokailun ajan salissa vallitsi hiiskumaton hiljaisuus, vain aterimet kilisivät posliinia vasten. Viimein, kotitonttujen käytyä hakemassa likaiset astiat pois, Lucius avasi keskustelun.  
  
"Tiedätkö jo miksi poikani on kutsunut sinut luoksemme?" Lucius kysyi siemaisten samalla viiniä korkeajalkaisesta lasista.  
  
Harry ravisti päätään hieman epävarmana. Mitä hänen kuuluisi sanoa? Oliko epäkohteliasta, jos ei tiennyt syytä siihen, miksi oli kutsuttu koko viikonlopuksi kartanoon? Mutta Lucius vain hymähti katsellessaan Harrya, ja sitten hän viittasi kädellään Dracon suuntaan kehottaen tätä selvästikin puhumaan.  
  
"Kuten jo tiedätkin, niin ajattelin haastaa sinut uudelleen Potter", Draco sanoi. "Ja nopeuskilpailu on tälläkin kerralla kysymyksessä."

"Hyvä on", Harry vastasi nyökäten, jotain tämän suuntaista hän oli odottanutkin. "Mikä on laji?"

"Maastokilpailu…" Draco sanoi siniset silmät tiukasti Harryyn suunnattuna.  
  
Harry kohotti ensin kulmiaan yllättyneenä, mutta kurtisti ne ryppyyn. Mitä toinen oikein ajoi takaa? Minkälainen maastokilpailu? Mistä tässä kaikessa oli kysymys? Vähitellen palaset alkoivat kuitenkin loksahdella hänen päässään. Lucius Malfoy. Malfoyn kartano ja sen tilukset. Siriuksen varoitukset. Dracon salaperäisyys. Ymmärrys laajensi Harryn silmät. Irish Hunter! Ja kuin vastauksena hänen äänettömään oivallukseensa Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
"… hevosilla", vaalea nuorukainen hymyili vinosti.


	5. Chapter 5

## V

 

Harry oli nukkunut yönsä yllättävän hyvin, vaikka sänky oli monta kertaa pehmeämpi kuin hänen omansa, ja vaikka hänen mielessään oli risteillyt miljoonia ajatuksia tulevasta kilpailusta. Pirteänä hän venytteli käsiään, ja suunnisti kohden kylpyhuonetta, jossa häntä odotti taas valmis kylpy. _Tämän kartanon kotitontut osaavat todellakin liikkua äänettömästi,_ Harry tuumaili riisuutuessaan.  
  
Hetkeksi hän unohtui katselemaan itseään kokovartalopeilistä. Hän huomasi ajattelevansa, ettei hänessä ollut mitään, mitä hän olisi halunnut muuttaa. Hän oli tyytyväinen itseensä juuri tällaisena. Mutta miten muut näkivät hänet? Oliko hän komea? Hauskannäköinen? Toisaalta, mitä merkitystä sillä kuitenkaan oli? Hän oli mikä oli, ja muiden oli sopeuduttava siihen. Itsekseen virnistäen Harry istahti ammeen reunalle ja kokeili vettä kädellään.

 

Kylvyn jälkeen Harry suunnisti valtavaan ruoka-saliin, Draco oli ilmoittanut, että aamiainen katettaisi tasan kahdeksalta. Raottaessaan suurta ovea Harry huomasi Dracon jo istuvan pitkän pöydän ääressä leikitellen muutamalla viinirypäleellä.  
  
"Huomenta", Harry tervehti ja Draco kohotti katseensa.

"Huomenta. Enkö minä sanonut, että aamiainen tarjoillaan _tasan_ kahdeksalta, ei kaksi minuuttia yli?" Dracon ylimielinen nenä-ääni ilmoitti.

"Tuota… Anteeksi", Harry takerteli sanoissaan hieman nolona.

"Hei, vitsi vitsi!" Draco nauroi iloisesti. "Tule syömään, edessä on rankka päivä."

Harry asteli pöydän ääreen ja istahti Draco vastapäätä ottaen viipaleen vaaleaa leipää.

  
"Eivätkö vanhempasi tule aamiaiselle?" Harry kysyi huomatessaan, että pöytä oli katettu vain kahdelle.

Draco ravisti päätään ja kurotti ottamaan uutta viinirypäleterttua.

  
"He söivät jo. Tai siis, äiti ei syö koskaan aamiaista, joku ihmeen laihdutus-homma, ja isä syö aina kukonlaulun aikaan. Hän haluaa päästä ajoissa tallille", Draco selvitti syljeskellen välillä siemeniä suustaan.

 

Hetken pöydässä vallitsi hiljaisuus heidän syödessä keskittyneesti. Hörpättyään viimeisen kulauksen vastapuristettua greippimehua Harry avasi jälleen suunsa.

  
"No, joko sinä nyt kerrot minulle enemmän tästä suunnittelemastasi haasteesta? Olit eilen aika vaitonainen sen suhteen."

"Katsos", Draco aloitti. "Kuten varmaan tiesitkin, niin isäni kasvattaa Irish Huntereita, ja hän on ehdottomasti britteinsaarten paras kasvattaja jos tästä kyseisestä rodusta puhutaan. Irish Hunterit ovat tunnetusti parhaita niin esteillä, kuin maastossa, ja isä onkin voittanut nuorempana useita kilpailuja kasvateillaan. Joten, meillä on täällä mukava määrä hevosia, hyvät maastot ja kaksi erittäin kilpailuhenkistä ihmistä", Draco virnisti tarttuvasti viimeiselle kommentilleen.

"Täytyy sanoa, että sinulla on hyvät perustelut", Harry naurahti.

"Tietenkin on", Draco tuhahti. "Tämähän oli kuitenkin minun ideani."

"Ai mikä oli sinun ideasi? Tämä hevostouhu kyllä, mutta muistaakseni se olin minä, joka esitti ensimmäisen haasteen?" Harryn silmät kapenivat aavistuksen.

"No hyvä on, alkuperäinen idea oli sinun, sovitaan niin. Minä vain hieman jatkojalostin sitä", Draco rauhoitteli tilannetta.

  
Hetken mietittyään Harry nyökkäsi.

  
"Sopii, ja kuten Remus joskus sanoo: kaikkea pitää kokeilla, ennen ei voi tietää, jos ei kokeile. Joten eiköhän lähdetä", Harryn kasvot sulivat hymyyn ja hän nousi pöydästä.

 

He astelivat rinnakkain kohden valtaisaa tallia. Matkalla Draco kertoi enemmän isänsä kasvateista, näiden menestyksestä, sekä omasta suhteestaan hevosiin.

  
"Isä olisi tietenkin halunnut, että minä seuraan hänen jalanjälkiään kilparatsastajana, mutta idea ei oikein kolahtanut", Draco elehti käsillään puheensa mukaan.

  
Harry katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Talolta tallille oli muutaman sadan metrin matka, ja kummallakin puolen hiekoitettua tietä avautuivat suuret laitumet täynnä hevosia.

  
"Meillä on tällä hetkellä toistakymmentä omaa hevosta, sekä niiden lisäksi muutama astutukseen tullut tamma", Draco selvitti edelleen Harrylle, joka nyökkäili tarkkaavaisena.

  
Tallirakennuksen edessä olevalla kentällä Harry huomasi ratsukon harjoittelemassa esteitä. Ratsu ja ratsastaja tuntuivat olevan yhtä, hevonen liikkui sulavasti, ja näytti siltä, kuin ihminen sen selässä vain istui tekemättä mitään. Mutta hetken katseltuaan parivaljakkoa, Harryn tarkat silmät havaitsivat kevyitä puolipidätteitä, sekä pieniä painoapuja, jota ratsastaja jatkuvasti antoi hevoselle.

  
"Isäsi on todellakin hyvä ratsastaja", Harry viittasi kentälle.

"Niin, niin hän on", Draco sanoi ja hiven ylpeyttä häivähti hänen äänessään.

 

Itse talli oli suuri ja hyvin hoidettu. Karsinat olivat isoja ja niissä näytti olevan paksulti puruja sekä heinää. Harry katseli ympärilleen ihastellen siistiä ja moitteetonta järjestystä, joka siellä vallitsi. Muutama hevonen seisoi karsinoissaan, ja Harry arveli niiden olevan Dracon mainitsemia astutukseen tulleita tammoja.

  
"Huomenta Draco", keski-ikäinen mies tervehti, nyökäten pienesti myös Harrylle.

"Huomenta Thomas, onko kaikki valmiina?" Draco kysyi ja mies nyökkäsi.

"Thomas on isän tallimestari, ollut palveluksessa jo vuosikymmeniä", Draco selvitti Harrylle.

"Niin, tulin tänne jo pikkupoikana töihin, edellisen Malfoyn aikaan, ja sillä tielläni olen yhä", Thomasin kasvot syttyivät hänen hymyillessään.

"Hän toimii meille tänään myös tuomarina", Draco sanoi ja viittoi Harryn peräänsä.

  
Draco johdatti heidät kohden kahta ovea, jotka olivat tallin perällä.

  
"Tuo toinen on satula- ja valjashuone, ja tämä on oleskeluhuone", Draco työnsi toisen ovista auki.

 

Huone oli kalustettu karusti, sohva, pöytä ja pari tuolia oli sijoitettu seinän vierille. Eräällä hyllyllä oli rivissä ratsastuskypäröitä, ja Draco nappasi itselleen yhden viitaten Harrya tekemään samoin. Hetken kokeiltuaan Harry löysi itselleen sopivan koon ja kääntyi Dracon puoleen, joka penkoi erästä kaappia.

  
"Haluatko koko- vai puolichapsit?" Draco käänsi päätään.

  
Hetken Harry mietti vastaustaan Dracon roikottaessa toisessa kädessä mustia puolichapseja ja toisessa kädessä tummanruskeita kokochapseja.

  
"Minä taidan ottaa nuo puolichapsit jos sinulta löytyy myös housut lainaan", Harry sanoi ja Draco heitti Harryn pyytämät tälle.

"Toki löytyy, katso tuosta toisesta kaapista", Draco viittasi ja otti itselleen pinkan vaatteita eräältä hyllyltä.

  
Harry penkoi aikansa kaappia, kunnes löysi sopivankokoiset mustat kokomokkapaikkaiset ratsastushousut. Hetken hän vielä mallasi housuja, kunnes alkoi riisua puseroaan kääntyen samalla Dracoon päin. Tämä oli jo vaihtanut valkoiset, niin ikään kokomokkapaikkaiset, housut jalkaansa ja kiinnitti juuri chapseja sääriensä ympärille. Harryn katse vaelsi hetken toisen jäntevällä vartalolla, kunnes hän riuhtaisi silmänsä pois. Puristaen hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni Harry veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä, sitten hän riisui nopeasti housunsa heittäen ne läheisen tuolin selkänojalle. Alkaessaan kiskoa tiukkoja ratsastushousuja jalkaansa Harry tunsi Dracon katseen ihollaan. Hän nosti hieman päätään ja kohtasi viileät silmät, jotka tarkkailivat hänen jokaista liikettään mietteliäänä.

  
"Sinä olet laiha kuin kettu keväällä", Draco sanoi äkisti saaden Harryn hätkähtämään.

  
Harry suoristi selkänsä, veti vetoketjun kiinni katse kokoajan Dracon silmissä. Sitten hän siirsi uudelleen katseensa mittailemaan tämän vartaloa, ja kallisti samalla hieman päätään.

  
"No jaa, voin ollakin, mutta eipä tuota sinussakaan ole paljon kehumista", Harry sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ja ojensi kättään. "Esimerkiksi tässä on selvä kuoppa, pidetäänkö sinua nälässä?"

Harryn sormet hipaisivat samalla kevyesti Dracon kylkeä, ja tämä värähti kosketusta.

  
"Mitä?" Dracon ääni kuulosti käheältä, ja hän ryki kurkkuaan.

  
Harry loi tähän ilkikurisen katseen, ja mittasi vielä kerran katseellaan toisen kehoa.

  
"Ei mitään. Mennäänkö?" Harry kiskaisi Dracon hänelle varaaman paidan päälleen, ja kiinnitti chapsien tarrat tiukemmin paikoilleen.

  
Odottamatta vastausta Harry pyörähti ympäri, ja asteli reippain askelein huoneesta.

 

Ulkona Thomas odotti heitä kahden kimon kanssa.

  
"Nämä on lämmitelty valmiiksi, joten pääsette kisaamaan suoraan", mies sanoi kun Draco asteli ulos Harryn vanavedessä.

"Kiitos. Onko rata kunnossa?" Draco veti hanskoja käteensä.

"Kyllä, kävin eilen ratsastamassa sen läpi", Thomas sanoi ja ojensi toisen hevosen suitsia vaalealle nuorukaiselle.

  
Draco ponnisti vaivattomasti hevosen selkään sulavalla liikkeellä. Hevonen oli selvästikin nuori, sillä se viskoi päätään levottomasti ja tanssahteli rauhattomasti paikallaan. Draco joutui rauhoittelemaan sitä istunnallaan, ja eläin asettuikin vähitellen. Lopulta se seisoi tyynesti paikoillaan, ja Draco pääsi säätämään jalustimiaan.

 

Thomas tarjosi toisen hevosen ohjia Harrylle, joka tarttui niihin nyökäten kiitokseksi. Draco oli saanut jalustimensa säädettyä, ja kääntyi nyt kiinnostuneena tarkkailemaan Harrya.

  
"Nämä ovat veljekset, itse asiassa kaksoset", Thomas selvitti Harryn säätäessä maasta käsin jalustimia oikeaan pituuteen.

"Nämä ovat isäni ylpeys, hyvästä suvusta. Ikää näillä on vasta viisi vuotta", Draco sanoi.

  
Harry nyökkäsi ja kiersi hevosen toiselle puolelle. Saatuaan jalustimet viimein mieleisikseen hän palasi takasin hevosen vasemmalle puolelle, keräten ohjat käteensä ja asetettuaan jalkansa jalustimeen hän ponnisti eläimen selkään lähes yhtä sulavasti kuin Draco. Sekä Thomas, että Draco kohottivat kulmiaan hieman yllättyneinä, ja vaihtoivat hämmästyneen katseen. Hevonen Harryn alla liikahteli levottomasti, ja pienillä liikkeillä Harry rauhoitteli eläintä.

  
"Sittenkö mennään?" hän kysyi Dracolta, kun eläin viimein seisoi hiljaa.

"Jep, oletko valmis?" Draco kysäisi, ja Harryn nyökätessä siirtyi johdattamaan heitä tallin vieritse kulkevaa tietä pitkin lähtöpaikalle.

 

Harry antoi hevosen kulkea löysemmällä ohjalla, ja haki samalla tuntumaa eläimeen. Kokeiltuaan muutamia painoapuja, Harry totesi, että ratsu oli todellakin huippuluokkaa; hyvin koulutettu, kuuliainen ja yhteistyökykyinen. Draco kulki edeltä, hänkin löysin ohjin. Thomas käveli Dracon rinnalla ja he puhelivat joitain mistä Harry ei saanut selvää, tosin ei häntä kiinnostanutkaan. Hevosen korvat liikkuivat edestakaisin, välillä selvästi kuunnellen Harryn pyyntöjä, välillä tarkaten edessä aukenevaa niittyä.

 

"Merkistäni", Thomas sanoi ja molemmat ratsastajat nyökkäsivät.

"Rata alkaa tällä niityllä, tuolla on heti alkuun muutamia esteitä, sitten on vuorossa metsää, sielläkin pari estettä. Metsän jälkeen tulee laukkasuora, jonka jälkeen aika tiukka kaarros vasemmalle. Uusi niitty esteineen, jonka jälkeen metsää. Teidän pitäisi tulla noilla paikkeilla metsästä pois, ja sitten onkin enää tämä viimeinen suora", Thomas viittoi vasemmalle, ja Harry näki hiekkatien häviävän metsän kätköihin.

"No Potter, vieläkö olet mukana? Tämä on sitten aika kovaa kyytiä", Draco sanoi haaste äänessään.

"Mitä sinä kuvittelit? Että minä luovuttaisin tässä vaiheessa, tuskinpa", Harry heitti yhtä haastavalla äänellä.

  
Draco nyökäytti päätään suu viivana ja kokosi ohjat käsiinsä. Harry seurasi esimerkkiä, ja rintarinnan he asettuivat lähtöviivalle. Hevonen puri kuolainta ja viskoi hermostuneena päätään, Harrylla oli täysi työ pidättää innostunutta eläintä paikoillaan, ettei se ottaisi varaslähtöä. Pientä puolipidätettä, sekä tiukka istunta. Draco näytti olevan samassa tilanteessa, ja hiki helmeili tämän ohimolla. Thomas astui syrjään toivotettuaan heille vielä viimeisen kerran onnea koitokseen.

  
"Valmiina!"

Harry tiivisti istuntaansa, sormet puristuivat ohjien ympärille.

  
"Paikoillanne!"

Hieman löysää, ja heti perään uusi pidäte.

  
"Juokse!"

 

Kimot säntäsivät yhtä aikaa valtavalla loikalla eteenpäin, kuin tykinsuusta ammuttuna. Harry oli varautunut rivakkaan lähtöön, ja nousi hieman jalustimien varaan antaen samalla hevoselleen ohjaa, että tämä pääsi venyttämään kaulaansa laukka-askelten mukaan. Draco oli aivan hänen rinnallaan, ja Harry näki tämän vilkuilevan häntä silmäkulmastaan. Ensimmäinen este häämötti edessäpäin, ja Harry kokosi hevostaan mitaten samalla matkaa esteelle. Draco sai tällä välin otettua välimatkaa Harryyn ja pääsi ensimmäisenä ylittämään esteen. Harry pidätti hevostaan, ja ohjasi sen sitten mahdollisimman suorassa linjassa esteelle. Hyppy oli valtava, turhaan ei tämän rodun takajalkojen voimakkuutta kehuttu. Draco venytti joka askeleella yhä enemmän ja enemmän välimatkaa, ja Harry huomasi, että hänen piti todellakin tehdä töitä pysyäkseen toisen perässä. Kyse ei tosin ollut siitä, että Harrylla olisi ollut huonompi hevonen, vaan ennemmin siitä, että hän arkaili hieman tuntemattoman hevosen kanssa.

 

Metsä alkoi yllättäen ja mutkitteleva tie kiemurteli puitten lomaan. Välistä vastaan tuli puunrungoista kasattu este tai tiukka mutka. Dracon ratsun häntä vilahteli aina silloin tällöin Harryn näkökentässä, mutta hän tajusi jäävänsä yhä enemmän ja enemmän toisesta ratsukosta. Hammasta purren Harry painoi pohkeensa hevosen kylkiin, nojautui kaulan ylle ja kannusti eläintä yhä hurjempaan kiitoon. Mutkassa hevosen kaviot lipsuivat hetken ennen kuin löysivät taas kiinteän maan alleen. Harry keskittyi niin täysin ratsastamaan, että hän unohti Dracon ja kilpailun, tärkeintä oli enää vauhti ja eläin hänen allaan. Kaviot takoivat hiekkaista tietä yhä kiihtyvällä rytmillä, ja Harry teki kaikkensa ollakseen häiritsemättä hevosta yhtään enempää kuin oli välttämätöntä.

 

Yhtä yllättäen kuin metsä oli alkanut se myös päättyi ja pitkä suora aukeni Harryn edessä. Samassa hän myös huomasi saavuttaneensa Dracoa, sillä välimatkaa oli enää hevosenmitta. Draco ei vilkuillut taakseen, ja siksi hän näyttikin hivenen yllättyneeltä Harryn ilmestyessä yhtäkkiä hänen rinnalleen. Nopeasti Harry vilkaisi toista ennen kuin keskitti huomionsa laukkaan. Hevosen harja piiskasi hänen kasvojaan, ja vaahto kostutti jo ennestään hiestä märät rinnukset eläimen venyttäessään itseään yhä pidempiin askeliin. Maisema vilisi ohi, ja tuuli suhisi korvissa. Harry näki jo kaukaa tulevan kaarroksen, mutta antoi hevosen laukata aivan viime metreille ennen kuin hillitsi sen menoa. Hän ehti mutkaan ennen Dracoa ja vilkaisi pikaisesti taakseen, vain nähdäkseen Dracon yhteen puristuneet huulet ja siristyneet silmät.

 

Toisella niityllä oli Harryn pelkäämä vesieste, ja hän joutui pidättämään hevostaan rajusti ennen esteelle menoa. Este oli itse asiassa käänteinen vesieste, ensin hypättiin veteen ja sieltä takaisin kovalle maalle puunrungon yli. Vesi roiskahti kun ratsukot hyppäsivät lähes samanaikaisesti matalaan veteen. Muutama askel ja hurja ponnistus pois. Rintarinnan he jatkoivat niityn laitaan ja metsään. Harry huomasi Dracon löysäävän huomattavasti ohjaa, ja ymmärsi, että jäljellä oli enää suoraa, esteet oli jätetty taakse. Nyt ratkaisisi nopeus.

 

Draco ajoi voimakkaasti ratsuaan eteenpäin Harryn jäädessä kaulanmitalla. Vaalea mies vilkaisi voitonriemuinen hymy huulillaan kilpakumppaniaan. Harry vastasi hymyyn ivallisella ja vaarallisella virnistyksellä, hänellä oli vielä yksi kortti hihassaan. Lähes loppumetreille saakka Harry pysytteli hieman jäljessä, ennen kuin aivan viimehetkellä vaati hevoseltaan vielä ne viimeiset voiman rippeet. Hurja loikka ja ratsut olivat jälleen rinnakkain. Harry teki kaikkensa kiriäkseen Dracon ohi, mutta hevosen voimat olivat lopussa. Viimeinen äärimmilleen venytetty askel ja he olivat maaliviivan yli.

 

Harry hillitsi hevosta ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään ratsastavaa Dracoa. Tämän ilmeestä ei voinut tulkita mitään, joten Harry kokosi hiljalleen ratsun laukkaa siirtyen lopulta harjoitusravin kautta käyntiin. Vaitonaisina he kiersivät takaisin tallille, jonne Thomas oli ehtinyt heidän jäähdytellessä hetken kuumia ja hikisiä ratsujaan. Kevyesti Harry heilautti itsensä satulasta ja ojensi suitset odottavalle tallipojalle, joka nousikin heti hevosen selkään lähtien vielä kävelyttämään sitä rankan rasituksen jälkeen.

 

"No?" Draco kysyi heti, kun oli saanut luovutettua ratsunsa.

  
Thomas katseli heitä hetken hiljaa, kunnes avasi suunsa.

  
"Se oli tasapeli", mies lähes kuiskasi ja vältti Dracon katsetta.

  
Harry tunsi helpotuksen aallon lävistävän kehonsa. Hän oli pelännyt, toivonut ja rukoillut, vaikka hän ei itsekään tiennyt mitä, niin silti Thomasin ilmoitus kirvoitti iloisen naurun hänen kurkustaan, ja syrjäsilmällä hän vilkaisi Dracoa. Tämä kasvot olivat vääristyneet suuttumuksesta, mutta Harryn naurun myötä ne sulivat asteittain hymyyn, ja lopulta myös Draco nauroi vapautuneesti ja iloisesti.

  
"Hittolainen!" Draco naurahti. "En todellakaan tiennyt, että sinä osaat ratsastaa Potter!"

"Sitten sinä et tiedä minusta tarpeeksi", Harry hymyili arvoituksellisesti ja loi Dracoon paljonpuhuvan katseen.

 

* * *

  
Harry pursui hyvää tuulta ja energiaa. Hän oli käynyt juuri kylvyssä ja kuivatteli parhaillaan hiuksiaan. Draco oli unohtanut nopeasti pettymyksensä tasapelistä, ja oli jutellut iloisesti heidän palatessaan talleilta. Mies oli kehottanut Harrya käymään suihkussa, ja tulemaan sitten kolmannen kerroksen olohuoneeseen. Draco oli tunnustanut inhoavansa isoa ruokailu-salia, sekä sen vieressä sijaitsevaa vielä isompaa olohuonetta. Hän viihtyi kuulemma paremmin kodikkaammin sisustetussa pienemmässä olohuoneessa, joka sijaitsi aivan hänen oman makuuhuoneensa vieressä. Kuivattuaan hiuksensa Harry levitti Dracon antamaa voidetta hartioilleen, toinen oli luvannut sen helpottavan lihassärkyä. Kokemuksesta Harry tiesi, että hänen lihaksensa tulisivat olemaan huomenna kivusta kankeat, samoin kuin käsivarret ja jalat. Siitä oli kuitenkin jokunen aika, kun Harry viimeksi oli istunut hevosen selässä.

 

Ennen kuin he olivat eronneet Harryn makuuhuoneen ovella, Draco oli vielä kertonut Luciuksen ja Narcissan lähteneen jonnekin illanviettoon, joten koko talo olisi heidän käytössään. Harryn vatsaa kipristeli, kun hän muisteli Dracon vihjailevaa katsetta. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin ravisti sen suuntaiset ajatukset mielestään. Draco oli varmasti tarkoittanut vain sitä, ettei Harryn tarvitsisi stressata vanhemmista. Vedettyään puhtaan paidan päälleen Harry vilkaisi vielä kerran peiliin, pörrötti toisella kädellään tummia hiuksiaan ja huokaisi muutaman kerran syvään. Sitten hän astui käytävään, ja Dracon ohjeita noudattaen kipusi kerroksen ylemmäksi, kääntyi oikealle ja suuntasi askeleensa käytävän päässä olevalle ovelle, joka oli hieman raollaan.

 

Harry astui hämärästi valaistuun huoneeseen ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään. Takassa räiskyvä tuli oli huoneen ainoa valonlähde. Verhot oli vedetty ikkunoiden eteen, vaikka oli vasta varhainen ilta. Takan edessä oli kaksi isoa sohvaa, ja niiden edessä katettu pöytä. Harry katseli näkyä, kunnes huomasi liikettä toisella sohvalla.

  
"Käy toki peremmälle", Dracon ääni kuului sohvan uumenista.

  
Tämä ei kääntänyt päätään Harryn astellessa toisen sohvan luo ja istuuduttuaan sille. Draco näytti olevan jonkinlaisessa hypnoosissa, sillä tämän silmät tuijottivat liekkejä rävähtämättä. Harry venytteli hetken niskojaan, kunnes siirsi katseensa Dracoon. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi ainoastaan silloin tällöin räiskähtelevästi palavan puun ääni.

  
"Minä pidän tulesta", Draco sanoi viimein ja käänsi kasvonsa Harryyn.

"Mmm…" Harry mutisi, hän oli lämmön vaikutuksesta vajoamassa hitaasti uneen.

"Hei Potter", Draco sanoi hieman kovempaa ja nousi parempaan asentoon sohvalla.

  
Harry hätkähti horteesta ja kohdisti silmänsä taas vaaleaan luihuiseen. Draco katsoi tiiviisti takaisin, silmät olivat pohtivat, aivan kuin Draco olisi punninnut kahden vaihtoehdon välillä.

 

Tilanne pitkittyi, ja Harry alkoi tuntea olonsa hieman levottomaksi, mutta samalla myös jännittyneeksi. Viimein Draco liikahti, kurotti kädellään kohden viinipulloa kaataen punaista nestettä kahteen lasiin. Hän nosti molemmat lasit käteensä ja tarjosi toista Harrylle.

  
"Tasapeleille", Draco kohotti lasiaan ja Harry nyökkäsi.

  
Viini oli pehmeää, hieman mausteista ja valui suloisen huumaavana kurkusta alas. Harryn silmät poukkoilivat välillä viinipullon etiketissä, takassa räiskyvässä tulessa sekä Dracon silmissä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella. Tilanne oli kutkuttava, Dracon käytös oli samaan aikaan tuttua, mutta myös erilaista. Valtava jännite oli selvästi huomattavissa heidän välillään, mutta Harry ei osannut tulkita sen syytä tai seurausta. Hänen oli odotettava Dracon reaktiota, jonkinlaista aloitetta suuntaan tai toiseen.

 

Hiljaisuus venyi. He maistelivat viiniä ja vilkuilivat toisiaan huomaamattomasti. Harry tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan kiihtyvällä tahdilla. Hän räjähtäisi, jos pian ei tapahtuisi jotain, ihan mitä tahansa. Levottomasti Harry vääntelehti sohvalla, pyöritteli korkeajalkaista lasia sormissaan ja pureskeli huultaan. Lopulta hän laski lasin takaisin pöydälle, ja venytteli selkäänsä. Samassa Dracon ääni rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

  
"Ovatko lihakset kipeät?"

  
Ääni oli hiljainen, ystävällinen ja Harry nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

  
"Minä voin hieroa, tule tähän", Draco kutsui ja teki tilaa sohvalle.

  
Harry nousi hieman jäykin jaloin ylös ja astui muutamat heitä erottavat askeleet istuen Dracon viereen.

  
"Ota tuo paita pois, niin minun on helpompi hieroa", Dracon ääni kuiski Harryn korvaan, ja hän teki työtä käskettyä.

  
Draco siirtyi yhä enemmän ja Harry valahti vatsalleen upottavalle sohvalle. Pian hän tunsi Dracon painon reisillään, kun tämä siirtyi parhaaseen hieronta-asentoon. Tyytyväisesti huokaisten Harry antautui Dracon taitavien sormien käsittelyyn. Toisen otteet olivat hellät, mutta varmat ja pikkuhiljaa Harry huomasi vaipuvansa jälleen horrokseen Dracon sormien tanssiessa hänen ihollaan.

 

Hätkähtäen Harry havahtui takaisin todellisuuteen tuntiessaan kosteat huulet niskassaan. Silmät revähtivät auki ja salamana hän käännähti selälleen kohtaamaan nyt lantionsa päällä istuvan Dracon kasvot.  
  
"Minulla olisi sinulle uusi haaste", Dracon huulet lähes suutelivat Harryn omia tämän kuiskatessa sanat hiljaa.

"Minä taidan ottaa sen vastaan", Harry kuiskasi lähes yhtä hiljaa ja kuroi heitä erottavan matkan umpeen painaen huulensa tiukasti Dracon huulia vasten.


	6. Chapter 6

## VI

 

Suudelma venyi ja venyi. Harryn toinen käsi eksyi Dracon niskaan silittäen hellästi vaaleita suortuvia. Draco oli työntänyt kätensä syvälle Harryn tuuheaan hiuspehkoon ja hieroi hitaasti tämän päänahkaa sormenpäillään. Nenät hankasivat vastakkain, ja tukahtunut voihkaisu purkautui Harryn kurkusta. Viimein he irrottautuivat, ja Harry kohtasi Dracon halusta tummentuneet silmät. Sanoja ei tarvittu, haaste oli heitetty jälleen ilmaan, eikä kumpikaan aikonut perääntyä siitä.

 

Draco hamusi huulillaan uudelleen Harryn suuta, tällä kertaa ahnaammin ja Harry antoi toisen kielen luikerrella tutkimusmatkalle hänen suuhunsa. Dracon kieli valloitti hitaasti, mutta varmasti aina uusia alueita Harryn vastatessa halukkaasti kosketukseen. Dracon kädet liukuivat kuin itsestään yhä alemmaksi Harryn vartalolla, pysähtyivät välillä tunnustelemaan, silittämään, mutta jatkoivat taas pian matkaansa. Harry tunsi päänsä tyhjenneen ajatuksista, ainoa mitä siellä tällä hetkellä liikkui, oli halu saada lisää. Ja hän tunsi, miten halu pakkautui hitaasti mutta varmasti hänen nivusiinsa saaden housut tuntuman ikävän kireiltä.

 

Harryn kädet valuivat Dracon hiuksista niskaan, sormet ujuttautuivat kaula-aukosta sisään ja kynnet painautuivat herkkään ihoon. Draco äännähti vaimeasti, mutta nautinnollisesti terävien kynsien aiheuttamasta kivusta. Suudelma vaihtui taas uuteen, tällä kertaa Harry pääsi maistelemaan Dracon suun sopukoita. Hitaasti hän liu’utti kieltään edestakaisin toisen suussa, kuin vihjeenä. Draco nappasikin syötin ja riistäytyi hetkessä Harryn otteesta, mutta vain suoristaakseen itsensä ja vetääkseen paitansa päänsä yli. Kun Draco laskeutui takaisin, ja paljas iho kosketti toista, Harry oli huutaa nautinnosta. Siitä oli ehdottomasti liian pitkä aika, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut kenenkään kanssa. Dracon huulet seikkailivat nyt hänen kaulallaan, imien ja näykkien, hivuttautuen kokoajan alemmaksi. Harry puristi lähes kivuliaasti Dracon itseään vasten, nosti lantiotaan ja hieroi kovuuttaan vasten toisen etumusta.

 

Kun Draco tunsi Harryn kovuuden hankautuvan kankaan läpi hänen omaansa vasten, tukahdutti hän huudahduksen Harryn olkapäähän, purren sitä samalla kipeästi. Harryn kädet tapailivat hetken Dracon pakaroita, kunnes painoivat toisen lantiota vaativasti yhä alemmaksi. Draco haparoi hetken käsillään, kunnes sormet tapasivat Harryn farkkujen napit avaten ne yksitellen. Housut riisuttiin nopeasti ja päättäväisesti, ja ne päätyivät mytyksi lattialle. Pian ensimmäiset saivat seuraa toisista, kun Harry kohottautui avaamaan Dracon vyönsolkea.

 

Tilanne rauhoittui hetkeksi, kun miehet unohtuivat katselemaan toisiaan. Harry nojasi kyynärpäihinsä Dracon kuljettaessa sormeaan hänen rinnallaan ja vastallaan. Nauttien toisen kosketuksesta Harry heitti päätään taakse sulkien silmänsä ja antautuen toisen käsittelyyn. Sormea seurasivat pehmeät huulet, jotka suutelivat hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti päivettynyttä ihoa. Kädet vaelsivat jalkojen väliin levittäen niitä kauemmas toisistaan. Harry huokaisi nautinnosta kun Dracon kuuma suu viimein otti hänet sisäänsä. Kieli leikitteli taitavasti erektiolla samaan aikaan kuin peukalot pyörittelivät kevyesti herkkää ihoa Harryn aukon tuntumassa.

 

Harry levitti pyytämättä jalkojaan yhä enemmän valuen takaisin selälleen. Siitä oli todellakin ehdottomasti liian pitkä aika, kun hän oli saanut tuntea ketään sisällään. Malttamattomuus velloi Harryn sisällä, ja hän yritti lantiotaan nytkyttämällä kiirehtiä Dracoa asiaan. Viimein, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen Draco kaivoi housunsa taskusta liukastetuubin ja hieroi sitä sormiinsa ja painoi varovasti yhden sormen Harryn sisälle. Hetkellinen kipu vihlaisi Harrya, ja hän jäykistyi hetkeksi. Draco lopetti välittömästi ja kohottautui katsomaan huolestuneena Harryn kasvoja.  
  
"Jatka", Harry sai soperrettua ja samassa Draco otti hänen uudelleen suuhunsa alkaen samalla varovasti liikutella sormeaan.  
  
Harry ohjasi lantiollaan Dracon sormea haluttuun suuntaan, ja kun sormenpää hipaisi pientä nystyrää Harryn sisällä hän luuli tulevansa siihen paikkaan. Valtavalla itsehillinnällä hän kuitenkin kasasi itsensä uudelleen ja nousi takaisin kyynärpäidensä varaan.

 

Draco nosti päänsä ylös ja katsoi Harryyn kysyvänä. Harry viittasi toisen selälleen, ja asettui itse tämän päälle ottaen Dracon kalun hitaasti suuhunsa. Hänen rintansa painui vasten Dracon vatsaa, ja härnäävästi hän keinutti lantiotaan aivan Dracon silmien edessä. Tämä tajusikin vihjeen, ja tarttui Harrya tiukasti pakaroista nuolaisten nopeasti turvonnutta elintä ennen kuin vei sormensa taas toisen aukolle. Harry notkisti selkäänsä mielihyvästä, kun Dracon sormet seikkailivat hänen sisällään. Samaan aikaan hän otti Dracon yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen syvemmälle suuhunsa. Dracon toinen käsi oli etsiytynyt Harryn kiveksille leikitellen niillä, ja välillä sormet hipaisivat kalun päätä. Harry tiesi, ettei kestäisi enää kauan ja nopealla liikkeellä hän pyörähti ympäri. Katsottuaan hetken Dracoa tiiviisti silmiin, Harry kirjaimellisesti istui tämän syliin. Varovasti hän asetteli syljestä liukkaan erektion aukolleen ja painoi sen hitaasti sisälleen. Dracon silmät laajenivat sitä mukaa kuin hänen elimensä upposi Harryn sisälle, viimein ne kuitenkin painuivat nautinnosta kiinni kun kalu painautui pohjaan asti.

 

Hetken Harry haki sopivaa asentoa, ennen kuin aloitti hitaan edestakaisen liikkeen. Dracon erektion pää hieroi juuri oikeaa kohtaa Harryn sisällä, ja hänen kalunsa hankautui heidän välissään. Draco oli nostanut kätensä Harryn pakaroille, tukien ja ohjaten työntöjä. Hiljainen voihke purkautui katkonaisena vaalean miehen huulilta, silmät olivat avautuneet ja hämmästys paistoi niistä. Harry vastasi katseeseen vakaasti huulet hieman raollaan, kunnes valtava nautinnon aalto tulvahti hänen lävitseen. Tahti kiihtyi, ja Harry ohjasi Dracon toisen käden kovuudelleen. Dracon lihakset jännittyivät, ja Harry tunsi tämän elimen sykkivän voimakkaasti sisällään. Vielä muutaman kerran hän kohotti lantiotaan, ennen kuin antoi orgasmin tainnuttaa itsensä hetkeksi.

 

Väsyneenä hän lysähti Dracon päälle suukottaen nopeasti toisen poskea. Draco kiersi kätensä Harryn ympärille, ja hetken he vain makasivat tasaten hengitystään. Sydämen syke laantui vähitellen, ja Harry tunsi raukeuden valtaavan kehonsa. Hitaasti hän nousi Dracon päältä kierähtäen tämän viereen. Dracon silmät olivat kiinni, ja hieman huolestuneena Harry kosketti kevyesti toisen poskea sormenpäällään. Silmät avautuivat pikkuhiljaa, terävöityivät ja kohtasivat Harryn katseen.  
  
"Taisi tulla taas tasapeli", Draco hymähti sulkien silmänsä uudelleen.

"Niin taisi", Harry hymyili ja painoi päänsä toisen olkapäätä vasten nukahtaen rauhalliseen uneen.

 

* * *

  
Aamulla Harry heräsi myöhään. Seinällä raksuttava kello osoitti jo puoli yhtätoista, ja Harry ponkaisi vauhdilla ylös sohvalta. Hänen katseensa kiersi huonetta, se oli autio ja hiljainen. Draco oli hävinnyt jonnekin. Nopeasti Harry poimi vaatteensa lattialta, ja puki ne päälleen. Sitten hän hiipi ovelle raottaen sitä hieman, käytävä oli tyhjä ja Harry pujahti ulos. Ripeillä askeleilla hän suunnisti kohden huonettaan, ja päästyään viimein sinne, hän huokaisi syvään.

 

Kiireellä Harry pakkasi tavaransa, ja käymättä edes suihkussa hän heitti repun selkäänsä ja kurkisti jälleen ovesta. Ei edelleenkään ketään, ja mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti Harry suuntasi kulkunsa jykeville etuoville. Hän lähes juoksi viimeiset askeleet pyörälleen, kiinnitti tankkilaukun magneetit ja käynnisti pyöränsä suunnaten sen välittömästi takaisin Lontooseen.

 

Koko ajomatkan Harry keskittyi kuulostelemaan kipeitä lihaksiaan. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, kädet ja jalat olivat turkasen kipeät, eikä ajaminen ainakaan auttanut asiaa. Vasta käännyttyään kotipihaansa Harry soi ensimmäisen ajatuksen Dracolle. Mitä helvettiä hän oli mennyt tekemään? Harrastanut seksiä pahimman kilpailijansa kanssa! _Perkeleen hyvää seksiä tosin,_ pieni ääni Harryn sisällä sanoi ja hymy kohosi väkisinkin hänen huulilleen. Hyvää tai ei, hän tarvitsisi unta, ja paljon. Purettuaan hätäisesti tavaransa Harry kaatui sänkyynsä ja nukahti lähes saman tien. Viimeinen ajatus hänen mielessään oli, että Sirius tappaisi hänet, jos saisi tietää. _Niin, **jos** saisi tietää_ , ääni kuiskutti jälleen. **_Jos_** _on hyvä_. Harry vaipui miellyttävään uneen, jossa tuuli kutitti hänen kasvojaan auringon häikäistessä silmiä.

 

* * *

  
Draco astui varovasti olohuoneeseen vain todetakseen sen tyhjäksi. Harry oli lähtenyt. Samassa ulkoa kuului moottorin ulvaisu ja pian myös koneen vinkaisu, kun joku nostatti kierroksia kaasuttaessaan ulos portista. Draco huokaisi ja painoi päänsä. No, ehkä näin oli parempi. Tosin, kyllä hänelle uusintakin olisi kelvannut. Hitaasti Draco asteli takaisin omaan huoneeseensa, riisui vaatteensa ja sulki kylpyhuoneen oven jälkeensä. Astuessaan kylpyyn Draco huomasi olkapäällään Harryn kynsien jättämät pienet juovat. Hymyillen itsekseen hän siveli niitä samalla kun edellisen yön tapahtumat vyöryivät hänen muistiinsa jokaista pienintäkin yksityiskohtaa myöten. Lämmin vesi kietoi hänet syleilyynsä, eikä Draco mahtanut mitään itselleen. Hitaasti mutta varmasti muistot kovettivat hänen elimensä uudelleen. Käsi livahti haaroihin, ja Harryn tiukka kuumuus mielessään Draco tyydytti itsensä tuntematta pienintäkään häpeää.

 

* * *

  
Lokakuun myötä tulivat ensimmäiset sateet. Pyöräkausi alkoi olla päätöksessä, ja asiakkaat toivat menopelejään talvihuoltoon ja säilytykseen Harryn ja Siriuksen luo. Harry oli käynyt vielä syyskuussa muutaman kerran radalla ajamassa, mutta hän oli huomannut, ettei se ollut yksin kovinkaan hauskaa. Sirius ja Remus puolestaan olivat pitäneet viikon loman, jolloin he olivat ajelleet ristiin rastiin Englannin maaseutua. Huollettuaan asiakkaiden pyörät, he pääsivät viimein omien pyöriensä kimppuun. Kun Harry viimein oli saanut pestyä ja puunattua pyöränsä, hän rutisti pikaisesti Siriusta ja kääntyi lähteäkseen kotiin pakkaamaan.  
  
"Pidä sitten huoli itsestäsi, ja anna kuulua välillä!" Sirius huikkasi iloisesti kun Harry oli poistumassa hallin ovesta.

"Varmasti, et sinä minusta noin helposti eroon pääse", Harry virnisti heilauttaen kättään.

 

Kun kaikki tavarat oli viimein pakattu, Harry soitti itselleen jästien taksin ja lähti pihalle odottamaan kyytiään saapuvaksi. Hieman kinaa taksikuskin kanssa tuli Harryn tavaramäärästä ja erityisesti pitkulaisesta huolellisesti pakatusta paketista. Viimein kassit oli kuitenkin saatu sullottua miten kuten kyytiin ja Harry istahti takapenkille.  
  
"Heathrown kentälle kiitos", hän sanoi väsyneenä.

  
Muutama kilometri ennen kentälle tuloa suuret vesipisarat alkoivat takoa tuulilasia. Harry huokasi ja vilkaisi taivaalle, toivottavasti lento ei myöhästyisi tämän vuoksi.

 

Lähtöselvityksessä hänelle tuli jälleen ongelmia suuren pakettinsa kanssa.

  
"Tästä menee kyllä ekstramaksu", virkailija sanoi.

"No sitten menee", Harry tuhahti ja kaivoi lompakkoaan.

  
Viimein hän pääsi astumaan passintarkastuksen ja metallinpaljastusportin kautta ulkomaanterminaaliin. Lentoa kuulutettiin jo, ja Harry kiirehti askeleitaan. Oikean portin löytämiseen tuhlaantui hieman aikaa, ja Harry pelkäsi kokoajan myöhästyvänsä koneesta. Viimein hän kuitenkin istui turvallisesti metalliputken sisällä kiinnittäen turvavöitään. Kaunis punahiuksinen lentoemäntä tarjoili hänelle kutsuvasti silmää iskien kuivan ja palaneen päivällisen, jonka jälkeen Harry nukahti, heräten vasta kapteenin kuulutukseen.

  
"Aloitamme laskeutumisen", olkaa hyvä ja kiinnittäkää turvavyönne, sekä nostakaa penkkinne yläasentoon.

  
Harry hieroi silmiään, ja kurkisti uteliaana ulos lentokoneen ikkunasta. Aurinko paistoi, eikä tummista sadepilvistä ollut tietoakaan. Harry huokaisi helpottuneena ja tarkkaili suurella mielenkiinnolla lähestyvää lentokenttää.

 

Päästyään ulos tulotarkastuksesta, ja saatuaan matkatavaransa Harry suuntasi ensimmäiselle taksille jonka näki. Kuljettaja pakkasi mukisematta Harryn matkatavarat kyytiin, ja Harry hymyili onnellista hymyä. Kerrankin ihminen, joka ymmärtää hyvän päälle. Istuuduttuaan autoon, Harry nojautui hieman eteenpäin ja sanoi silmät kiiluen:

"Vie minut Australian parhaalle surffausrannalle!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoittaessani tätä en näköjään vaivautunut selvittämään kuinka kauan lento Lontoosta Australiaan kestää. Ja lisäksi, Harry olisi ehkä voinut myös hankkia laudan paikan päältä :D  
> No, pikku vikoja joita en halunnut lähteä oikomaan tässä.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuonna 2005 oli vielä aivan normaalia teettää kuvista paperiversiot joita esiteltiin ystäville. Myös digikamerat olivat vasta hiljattaen tulleet markkinoille.

## VII

 

Harry laskeutui lentokoneesta kevään ensimmäisten auringonsäteiden helliessä Heathrown lentokenttää. Hän joutui siristämään silmiään seuratessaan muuta ihmismassaa linja-autoon, joka kuljetti heidät tuloselvitykseen. Saatuaan viimein matkatavaransa liukuhihnalta Harry kääntyi tähyilemään näkyisikö tuttuja kasvoja vastaan tulleiden ihmisten vilinästä. Häntä oli luvattu tulla vastaan, ja samassa Harry tunsikin voimakkaiden käsien kiertyvän ympärilleen.  
  
"Minulla oli ikävä", tunnekuohusta karhea ääni mutisi hänen korvaansa, ja Harry kääntyi hymyillen.

"Niin minullakin sinua, mutta nyt minä olen täällä", Harry vastasi halaukseen, mutta irrottautui pian halatakseen toista miestä.

"Hei Remus", Harry sanoi ja ojensi kättään miehelle.

"Hei, menikö matka hyvin?" Remus halasi lämpimästi Harrya Siriuksen pyyhkiessä avoimesti kyyneleitä silmäkulmastaan.

"Kiitos kysymästä, siinähän se meni. Mutta ihanaa olla takaisin täällä", Harry sanoi heidän suunnatessaan kohden ulko-ovia.

 

Harry huokasi tyytyväisenä, Remus oli jälleen kerran ylittänyt itsensä ja loihtinut mitä parhaimman aterian heille. Miten yksinkertaisista raaka-aineista saikin niin maittavaa ruokaa? Pastaa ja punaista kastiketta valkosipulilla ja päällä parmesan-juustoa. Harry huokasi uudelleen, ennen kuin nousi pöydästä ja alkoi kaivella tuliaisia laukkunsa uumenista.  
  
"Sirius, tämä olisi sinulle", Harry sanoi ojentaen pientä laatikkoa kummisedälleen.  
  
Sirius avaisi innokkaasti lahjaansa, ja huudahti hämmästyneenä, kun laatikosta paljastui pieni digi-kamera.  
  
"Miten sinä osasit!" Sirius huudahti, ja käänteli kameraa käsissään. "Kiitos!"

"Remus", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja mies otti paketin vastaan hymyillen.

"Tuo kamera olisi kyllä riittänyt meille yhteiseksi", Remus torui lempeästi Harrya, mutta näytti silti olevan mielissään, kun tämä oli tuonut hänellekin jotain.

  
Paketista paljastui Harley Davidsonin juhlavuoden pienoismalli, Remus henkäisi yllättyneenä.

  
"Tein siihen pientä taikaa, ja sitä pystyy ajamaankin taikasauvan ohjauksella", Harry sanoi hieman ylpeänä.

"No toitko sinä muuta?" Sirius kysyi ja yritti kurkistella Harryn laukkuun.

  
Remus mulkaisi kumppaniaan moittivasti, mutta keskitti pian huomionsa takaisin pienoismalliin.

  
"Ei, en tuonut valitettavasti", Harry pahoitteli. "Itseni?" hän kuitenkin vielä lisäsi virnistäen.

"No joo, se riittääkin", Sirius puuskahti. "Minulla, tai siis meillä oli todellakin ikävä. Älä enää koskaan lähde noin pitkäksi aikaa pois, ethän?"

"Sehän oli vain viisi kuukautta", Harry nauroi. "Ja voin luvata, etten lähde ihan heti uudelleen. Vaikka täytyy sanoa, että ihanaa siellä oli."

 

  
Seuraavana aamuna Harry nukkui pitkään. Oli ihanaa loikoilla omassa sängyssä puhtaiden lakanoiden keskellä. Vielä ihanampaa oli huomata, että sai olla yksin. Viimeiset kuukaudet Harry oli joutunut elämään jatkuvan muutoksen keskellä, hänen Australian soluasunnossaan oli vaihtunut vuokralaiset tiuhaan tahtiin. Osa oli viipynyt vain muutaman yön, eikä Harry koskaan tiennyt aamulla herätessään, kuka istuisi häntä vastapäätä aamiaispöytään. Onnellisena hän lopulta nousi sängystä, nauttien hiljaisuudesta ja yksinolosta. Hän valmisti pikaisen aamiaisen, kunnes lähti hallille. Sirius oli tosin sanonut, ettei hänen tarvitsisi tulla heti töihin, mutta Harry ei malttanut pysyä poissakaan. Ja tietenkin hänellä oli ikävä myös pyöräänsä.

 

Harry käveli ripein askelein työpaikalleen. Hän olisi voinut myös joko tilata taksin, tai pyytää Siriusta hakemaan hänet, mutta hän nautti kävelystä. Saapuessaan hallille, hän huomasi muutaman pyörän pihassa. Asiakkaatkin olivat jo heränneet kevääseen, ja pian työt alkaisivat täydellä teholla. Ovea raottaessaan Harry kuuli sisältä iloista puheensorinaa, ja astuessaan sisään hän huomaisi heti ensimmäiseksi, että Sirius oli työntänyt hänen Ninjansa lähtövalmiiksi hallin etuosaan.

  
"Hei!" Sirius huikkasi, ja Harry vastasi tervehdykseen.

  
Pikaisesti hän kiersi pyöränsä, tarkistaen, että kaikki oli kunnossa ajoa varten. Sitten hän meni Siriuksen ja tutunnäköisen miehen luo.

  
"Muistat varmaan Jeffin, ratamestarin", Sirius sanoi ja Harry puristi esitellyn kättä.

"Joo, tietenkin muistan", Harry hymyili.

"Milloin olisit valmis lähtemään radalle? Tarvitsisin kuskia koeajamaan erästä CBR:ää", Jeff sanoi.

"Vaikka heti", Harry innostui. "Mikä CBR se on?"

"Fireblade", Jeff vastasi ja Harryn silmät pyöristyivät.

"Vau! No, joko sitten mennään?" Harry huudahti nauraen samalla iloisesti.

"Jos Sirius vain päästää sinut", Jeff iski silmää.

"Tietenkin, mene ihmeessä Harry", Sirius sanoi. "Mutta olethan varovainen."

  
Harry irvisti kummisedälleen, ihan kuin hän olisi muka joskus kaatunut pyörällä. Tosin sitä yhtä kertaa erään asiakkaan upouudella R1:llä ei laskettu, sillä silloin syynä olivat olleet uudet ja liukkaat renkaat. Harry kävi nopeasti takahuoneessa vaihtamassa ajoasunsa, Jeffin lähtiessä jo edeltä radalle ilmoittamaan mekaanikoille Harryn tulosta.

 

Hetken Harry joutui säätämään pyöränsä kanssa. Vaikka Sirius olikin tehnyt sille rutiinihuollon, Harry halusi itse tarkistaa, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Tankki oli täynnä bensaa, samoin öljyt näyttivät hyvältä. Viimein Harry kokeili varovasti starttia, ja kone hörähti heti käyntiin. Kypärä päähän, ja Harry oli valmis. Ensimmäiset mutkat menivät tuntumaa hakiessa, vaikka ajamisen taito ei hävinnytkään, niin silti oli syytä olla varovainen pitkän tauon jälkeen. Harry ajoi radalle tavallista pitempää kautta nautiskellen rauhallisesta ajosta ennen kun hyppäisi ratapyörän puikkoihin.  
  
Kurvattuaan radan portista sisään hän parkkeerasi pyöränsä viimein erään Suzukin viereen. Pyörä näytti etäisesti tutulta, ja Harry kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli varmasti huoltanut tuota joskus, mutta ei kuollakseenkaan saanut mieleensä omistajaa. Suzuki kiilteli hieman metallinhohdon valkoisena, ja viimein, nähtyään oman puumerkkinsä alakatteessa, Harry muisti. _Hitto, tuohan on Malfoyn pyörä!_ Samassa, kuin vastauksena, vaalea mies asteli pyörien luo.

 

"Katsos Potter, sinuakin näkee", Draco tervehti.

"Terve vain sinullekin", Harry nyökkäsi.

  
Hetken he mittailivat toisiaan arvioivalla katseella, kunnes Draco avasi suunsa jälleen.

  
"Mitäs sinä täällä?"

"Jeff, ratamestari siis, pyysi minua koeajamaan erästä Hondaa", Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Minä näinkin sen tuolla sisällä, hieno peli", Dracon ääni oli entinen, innokas ja iloinen.

  
Harry hymyili, ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Dracon näkeminen oli ollut täysi yllätys, ja viime kesän muistot tulvivat Harryn mieleen. Miten he olivat ottaneet mittaa toisistaan niin pyörillä, kuin hevosillakin. Hymy nousi väkisinkin Harryn huulille hänen silmäillessään edessään seisovaa miestä.

  
"Kuule, onko sinulla kiire?" Harry kysäisi muina miehinä.

"Ei oikeastaan. Mitä sinulla on mielessäsi?" Dracon äänessä oli kuultavissa uteliaisuus.

"Ajattelin vain, että olisi kiva käydä vaikka kahvilla tai jotain", Harry sanoi. "Kunhan pääsen tuolta ajosta."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Draco nyökäytti päätään. "Minä odotan", hän vielä lisäsi.

  
Yhdessä he lähtivät kohti varikkoa jutellen iloisesti niitä näitä, vältellen kuitenkin tiettyjä puheenaiheita. Kummankin mielessä pyöri viimeisen tapaamisen muisto, mutta tunteita oli vaikea lähteä pukemaan sanoiksi.

 

Mekaanikot hyörivät pyörän ympärillä heidän astuessaan varikko-pilttuuseen.

  
"Tässä menee vielä hetki", eräs mekaanikoista sanoi.

  
Harry nyökkäsi, ja kaivoi tupakka-askinsa taskustaan. Tuttu jännitys velloi hänen sisällään kun hän tarkkaili mekaanikkojen työskentelyä. Harryn poltellessa savuketta Draco kertoili hänelle kuulumisiaan, kuinka hänen isänsä oli voittanut jälleen kerran jonkin maailman cupin ja miten pitkästyttävä luihuisten luokkakokous oli muutama kuukausi sitten ollut. Viimein mekaanikot kuitenkin viittasivat Harryn pyörän luo.

  
"Onnea", Draco nyökkäsi ja siirtyi hieman sivumpaan Harryn rullatessa pyörää eteenpäin.

  
Draco jäi nojailemaan rennonnäköisenä varikon seinään, kun Harry pääsi viimein kaasuttamaan radalle.

 

Pyörä kallisteli mutkissa sulavasti, ja Harry hymyili visiirinsä suojassa. Hänen oli käsketty ottaa nopeinta mahdollista kierrosaikaa, ja hien valuessa pitkin selkää hän noudatti määräystä. Aina välillä varikolta annettiin ohjeita nappikuulokkeen kautta, ja Harry noudatti käskyjä mukisematta. Aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta, ja Harry tunsi välillä lämpimiä ilmapatsaita kohoavan radan pinnasta, kevät oli todellakin tullut. Särisevä ääni käski hänen palata takaisin, ja hieman pettyneenä Harry hölläsi kaasukahvaa. Juuri kun hän oli päässyt nauttimaan rakkaimmasta harrastuksestaan, hänen käskettiin lopettaa se. Pettymys vaihtui kuitenkin jännitykseen, kun Harry muisti Dracon odottavan häntä, ja iloinen mieli palasi nopeasti takaisin.

 

"Mitäs sinä olet puuhaillut viimeajat?" Draco kysyi kun he astelivat takaisin pyörilleen.

"Olin juuri viisi kuukautta Australiassa surffaamassa", Harry kertoi innostuneena. "En voi sanoa muuta kuin, että se oli uskomatonta!"

  
Harry ryhtyi kuvailemaan matkaansa pääpiirteittäin, elehtien samalla vilkkaasti käsillään. Toinen käsi piteli jälleen savuketta, ja Draco katseli toisen innostuksesta hehkuvia kasvoja hymyillen itsekseen.

  
"Mitäs nyt?" Draco kysyi kun Harry keskeytti selvityksensä siksi aikaa kun tumppasi tupakkansa maahan.

"Mitä mitäs nyt?" Harry sanoi hämmästyneenä.

"Sitä vain, että sinä puhuit siitä kahvista", Draco muistutti ystävällisesti hymyillen.

"Aivan, tuota, kävisikö, jos tarjoaisin ne kahvit kotonani? Voisin näyttää samalla kuvia reissusta", Harry tarjosi suunnitelmaansa, jonka Draco hyväksyi nyökäten.

"Aja edeltä", vaalea mies sanoi vetäen kypärän päähänsä.

 

Harry avasi ulko-ovensa Dracon odottaessa hänen takanaan.

  
"Anteeksi kun täällä on hieman sotkuista, tulin vasta eilen kotiin, enkä ole ehtinyt purkaa vielä kaikkia laukkuja", Harry pahoitteli kun astuivat hänen asuntoonsa.

"Ei haittaa", Draco mutisi katsellessaan kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.

  
Harry riisui haalarimallista ajopukuaan, jättäen kuitenkin sen yläosan vyötärölleen roikkumaan. Sitten hän lähti makuuhuoneeseen penkomaan matkatavaroitaan, löytäen viimein reppunsa sivutaskusta pinkan valokuvia.

  
"Tässä", Harry heilautti nippua tultuaan takaisin olohuoneeseen.

  
Hän viittasi Dracon sohvalle istumaan, istuen itse tämän viereen. Draco otti valokuvanipun käteensä, ja Harry ryhtyi selostamaan keitä kuvissa oli, ja missä ne oli otettu. Hetkessä huone täyttyi Harryn lämpimästä äänestä, ja Dracon kysymyksistä.  
  
"Tuota, anteeksi kun huomautan asiasta", Draco keskeytti jonkin ajan kuluttua Harryn selostuksen erään surffareiden paratiisina pidetyn rannan loistokkuudesta. "Mutta olisiko sinun mahdollista käydä suihkussa?"

  
Harryn puhe katkesi kesken lauseen, ja hän nosti hämmästyneenä kulmiaan.

  
"Ei minä muuten, mutta kun sinä haiset sen rata-ajon jälkeen", Draco sanoi ja Harry purskahti raikuvaan nauruun.

"Anteeksi, minä en ajatellut yhtään. Olen vain niin innoissani tuosta matkasta", Harry sanoi nousten, ja suunnaten kohden kylpyhuonetta.

  
Ennen kuin kylpyhuoneen ovi sulkeutui, hän huikkasi vielä Dracolle:

"Ole kuin kotonasi!"

"Varmasti olen", Draco sanoi hiljaa paljonpuhuvan hymyn kohotessa tämän huulille.

 

Harry oli niin keskittynyt pesemään hiuksiaan, ettei hän kuullut oven avautuvan ja Dracon astuvan sisälle. Vasta kun tämä raotti hieman suihkuveroa Harry hätkähti ajatuksistaan. Hän huomasi Dracon mittailevan katseellaan hänen alastonta vartaloaan.

  
"Tirkistelemäänkö sinä tulit?" Harry kysyi huvittuneena, ja Draco vetäisi nopeasti verhon takaisin paikoilleen.

"En", tuhahdus kuului toiselta puolelta, ja Harry tukahdutti naurunpurskahduksensa.

"Minä vain etsin sitä kahvia, olisin keittänyt", Draco selitteli.

"Ja ajattelit, että säilytän sitä suihkussani?" Harry nauroi nyt ääneen ja Draco tuhahti uudelleen.

  
Harry huuhtoi shampoot hiuksistaan, sammutti hanan ja avasi verhon uudelleen. Draco seisoi selin häneen, mutta heidän katseensa kohtasivat huuruisen peilin kautta. Harry tiesi, että niin hänen tunteensa, kuin halunsakin olivat selkeästi luettavissa hänen silmistään, eikä hän edes yrittänyt peitellä niitä. Draco vastasi katseeseen silmää räpäyttämättä, kunnes kääntyi hitaasti kohtaamaan Harryn kasvotusten.

  
"Tekisikö mieli?" Harry kysyi viitaten samalla omaan alastomaan vartaloonsa.

  
Dracon silmät välähtivät, ja sanomatta sanaakaan tämä käännähti kannoillaan astellen ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Harry seisoi hetken typertyneenä paikoillaan, kunnes tajusi kuivata itsensä ja seurata toista.

 

Draco riisui juuri paitaansa makuuhuoneessa Harryn astuessa sisään. Draco vilkaisi häntä pikaisesti olkansa yli, kunnes keskittyi avaamaan housujaan. Harry kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle, ja asettui alastomana makaamaan sille. Hänen katseensa liukui pitkin Dracon vartaloa, ja tuttu kuumotus alkoi levitä jossain hänen sisällään. Harry huomasi hengittävänsä tiheämmin, kun hän muisteli heidän viimeistä tapaamistaan. _Voi luoja,_ Harry hengähti mielessään, kun Draco sai viimein housut jalastaan. Tämä oli edelleen yhtä upea, kuin Harry muistelikin.

  
"Sinä olet edelleen laiha kuin kettu keväällä", Draco kuiskasi asettuen makaamaan Harryn viereen.

"Samaa voi sanoa sinustakin", Harry hymähti ja veti toista lähemmäs itseään.

 

Huulet kohtasivat ja kielet aloittivat aluksi varovaisen tunnustelun, ennen kuin rohkaistuivat koskettamaan enemmän. Ahnaasti Harry päästi Dracon suutelemaan itseään entistä syvemmin, ja ajautui juovuttavaan tunteeseen, jonka toisen kosketus sai hänessä aikaan. Kädet vaelsivat himokkaina edestakaisin, tunnustellen, muistellen uudelleen toisen vartalon muotoja. He kietoutuivat toisiinsa, kun olisivat aina olleet erottamattomat. Dracon kivikova erektio painoi Harryn reittä, ja tämä hivutti kättään alemmas tarttuen tiukasti kovuuteen kirvoittaen hiljaisen murahduksen Dracon kurkusta.

 

Huohotus ja voihke täytti pienen makuuhuoneen Harryn viimein työntyessä Dracon sisään. Vanha sänky narisi rytmikkäästi Harryn työntöjen tahtiin. Draco makasi selällään avoimempana kuin oli koskaan ollut, ja hitaasti hän kietoi jalkansa tummahiuksisen miehen vyötärön ympärille, vaatien tätä yhä lähemmäs itseään.

  
"Täydellinen", Harry huohotti katkonaisesti ja kumartui suutelemaan Draco pikaisesti.

  
Dracon elin hankautui vasten Harryn vatsaa, ja kiusoittelevalla elellä tämä puristi kaksi sormea sen ympärille. Draco mutisi jotain epämääräistä, joka kuitenkin hukkui valtavan nautinnonhuudon alle, kun Harry tarttui yllättäen rajummin erektioon. Muutama rytmikäs nykäys, ja Draco tunsi maata järisyttävän orgasmin purkautuvan vapaaksi. Harry tarttui lujalla otteella Dracon jalkoihin, ja puski itseään yhä syvemmälle toisen sisään. Lopulta tuttu kihelmöivä tunne alapäässä kertoi hänelle, että nautinto olisi pian huipussaan. Huutaen kovaan ääneen Harry laukesi, ja näki kokonaisten aurinkokuntien vilisevän silmiensä ohi.

 

Muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä. Draco silitteli laiskasti Harryn hiuksia, tämän lepuuttaessa päätään Dracon rinnalla. Ilta-auringonsäteet heijastuivat vastakkaisen talon ikkunoista valaisten huoneen kirkkaan kullanpunaiseksi.

  
"Minulla oli ikävä sinua", Draco sanoi hiljaa pyöritellen edelleen tummia hiuksia sormiensa ympärillä.

"Mitä?" Harry kohottautui hieman nähdäkseen toisen kasvot.

"Tai siis, tarkoitan, että minulla oli ikävä kilpailujamme", Draco punehtui hieman, ja vältti suoraa katsekontaktia.

"Niin just", Harry tuhahti ja laski päänsä takaisin toisen rinnalle, vaikka samaan aikaan leveä hymy kohosikin hänen huulilleen.

"Kuule, minulla olisi eräs haaste mielessäni", Harry nosti uudelleen päätään.

  
Dracon silmät tuikahtivat kiinnostuksesta.

  
"Kerro", hän kehotti toista.

"Semmoinen vain, että mitenköhän kauan sinä pystyisit asumaan kanssani saman katon alla tulematta hulluksi", Harry sanoi antaen äänensä täyttyä haastavalla sävyllä.

  
Hetken Draco katseli toisen vihreitä silmiä ja päättäväistä ilmettä.

  
"Haaste hyväksytty, ja otettu vastaan", Draco vastasi ääni yhtä täynnä haastetta, vaikka hänen silmissään vilahtikin häivä vapauteen pyrkivää tunnetta.

"Sovittu", Harry nauroi lämpimästi ja laski päänsä takaisin jo hieman viilenneelle iholle Dracon kietoessa molemmat kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

  
Pian huoneen täytti rauhallinen hengitys. Laskeva aurinko loi vielä viimeisen silmäyksensä nukkuviin hahmoihin, ennen kuin painui horisontin taakse odottamaan uutta päivää ja uusia haasteita.

 


End file.
